


Stalked

by BTOT7FANTASY



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTOT7FANTASY/pseuds/BTOT7FANTASY
Summary: She was a famous star before her world was flipped around.





	1. Chapter 1

~BREAKING CELEBRITY NEWS~  
23 year old Superstar Sayora is reportedly talking a sabbatical from the Entertainment industry.

A close personal friend broke the news to the National outlets this morning stating that the young star is in desperate need of resting her haggard body.

As all Sayora fans know, she first got her start in a clothing commercial at the age of 4. From there she went to appear in over 30 movies. Earning her first starring role at the young age of 12.

Sayora dropped her first album at 16 taking the world by storm with her single 'Hate to Love'. The album was a success giving the young star her first Grammy award. 

By the age of 21, Sayora had accumulated 9 Grammys', 13 BBMA's, 6 AMA's, and this year rumored to be on the fast track to winning an Oscar for Best Actress for the movie 'A Lost Love' as well as an Oscar for the title song of the movie.

Speculation has risen if the superstar would be able to retain her status as an A-list star if she leaves the spotlight.

Guess only time will tell. We love to hear your thoughts on Sayora's sabbatical. Sound off on Facebook at facebook.com/celebrityscoop.com twitter.com/dirtycelebritynews #Sayora


	2. Chapter 2

The members of BTS were supposed to have a long four day weekend but instead they found themselves seated in front of PD-Nim at Big Hit studios.

He wanted to inform them of their new personal assistant that would be arriving shortly. her name was Kaylee and they were told to take care of her. 

All 7 of them told PD-Nim they would. They were used to PA's. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that was unusual was PD-Nim asking them to overlook some possible odd behaviors. 

Odd behaviors. What does that even mean? Could their new PA be a Goddess of Destruction? Truthfully no other odd or weird things came to mind.

The guys sat there quietly as the door opened and watched as a girl walked in. She was short. That was the first thing they noticed. She was very petite and thin.

The girl was in a hoodie and sweat pants that looked as if they belonged on someone at least 6 feet tall. She had long curly black hair and glasses. PD-Nim stood up and took her tiny hands. "Welcome Kaylee. Let me introduce you to the Men you will be working for. They will show you around and help you get settled."

Introductions were made. The guys noticed she didn't speak or have any kind of facial expression. As they made their way to leave to show her around PD-Nim spoke again. "Before I forget. If you guys need assistance after 10 pm and before 9 am, you are to contact Jaegon not Kaylee." He paused as everyone nodded that they understood. "Welcome to the Big Hit family Kaylee."

They were dismissed. Kaylee followed BTS out of the office. She followed in silence as they showed her the break rooms, make up rooms, practice rooms, and various studios. 

She remained silent as they explained the duties that they would require of her. Everything from getting them food and drink when requested, keeping track of their schedules, and running any errands that were needed. 

PD-Nim had already informed them that she would be taking over the empty dorm across the hall from theirs so that was the last stop on the tour. 

Once outside the door to her new lodgings Namjoon gave Kaylee her key. "It was very nice to meet you and we look forward to getting to know you and working with you." He smiled at her. 

Kaylee looked at Namjoon and then glanced at the other six members before taking the key. Still silent she unlocked her door. They watched as she opened the door just enough to slip her tiny body through and closing the door behind her.

The guys entered their dorm before speaking. "Was that one of the oddities that we were supposed to overlook?" Tae asked.

"That was uncomfortable and weird." Jungkook spoke. 

"She could just be shy around new people." Namjoon sighed. 

Everyone made their way to the living room and sat down to relax. "Maybe she's mute." Jimin contemplated. "Or, maybe she doesn't know how to speak Korean. She doesn't look like she's from around here. Or, maybe she's..."

"There could be any multitude of reasons Jimin." Yoongi spoke cutting off the younger.

The room went silent as Jin's stomach rumbled. "Ahh. We should've eaten before coming home."

They spent the next thirty minutes debating whether Jin should cook or if they should order something. As the decision was made that they would eat whatever Jin decided to cook there was a knock on the door.

Hoseok answered to see their new PA standing there. " Hi, Kaylee." He greeted with a smile.

She looked at him with wide eyes. " I-I made d-dinner. C-come e-eat." She stuttered in a soft whisper.

Well she's not mute and she can speak Korean. Hoseok thought. He nodded at her. "Okay let me get the rest of the guys and we'll be over."

She nodded. He watched as she turned away and once again slipped through her door. Hoseok closed his own and made his way back to their living space. 

Jimin looked up from his phone when Hoseok came back. "Who was that Hyung?"

"Change of plans. Kaylee made dinner and told us to come eat." Hoseok spoke.

Everyone now looked at Hoseok. "She spoke?" Jungkook asked.

"What does her voice sound like?" Jin asked.

Hoseok rolled his eyes at the questions. "Let's just go."

The seven guys quickly made their way over to Kaylee's door. Namjoon knocked and they waited. After a minute or two the door cracked open and they looked down to see an eyeball staring up at them.

They watched as she slowly opened the door wider. Before they could enter she stuck her head out and looked down the hallway. She straightened up and let them in.

The guys walked into her living space and noted everything was settled. 

Her space looked as if she'd been here for awhile instead of a couple of hours.

She gestured for everyone to sit. "I d-didn't k-know w-what everyone liked s-so I did bar-bar b-que." She stuttered in a whisper. "D-dig I-in."

She watched as the guys selected their meats and began to grill them. Taehyung noticed she didn't join in.

"Are you not eating Kaylee?" He asked.

Kaylee startled at his voice. "M-maybe l-later."

Taehyung frowned. He noticed the slight jump her body made when he spoke. She seemed skittish.

Throughout the dinner the guys tried getting to know her. Namjoon asked her age. They received a vague reply of in my twenties. Jin tried to ask her where she was from.   
Another vague reply of around. Jimin asked her what her hobbies were. There was no answer.

Dinner was almost over when Jimin's phone started buzzing with alerts. He stared at his phone in shock, the rest of his meal forgotten. Everyone stared at him as he kept repeating no, no, no, no, no.  
Apparently his favorite star decided to go on a hiatus and Jimin was now devastated. As he freaked out about the news Kaylee quietly left the room.

Dinner finished but Kaylee didn't reappear so they could thank her. Jin and Hoseok sent everyone back stating they'd be home in a few after they cleaned up.

Kaylee came out of her room after hearing the front door click shut. Not expecting anyone to be there she screamed entering the kitchen. 

"Holy Spit Ball Crackers!"

The two men in her kitchen jumped at the loud but sexy voice. in unison they turned from the sink and locked eyes with Kaylee.

She stared back with a sheepish grin. Her smile Hoseok noted looked like a mix between Jungkook's bunny smile and Taehyung's boxy smile. Pretty.

"Your voice?" Jin sputtered.

"Uh." She started.

"You speak above a whisper?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah. New people frighten me sorry."

Jin nodded and turned back to try and finish the dishes. Hoseok kept staring. He was captivated. Eventually Jin nudged him to get his focus back on the task at hand.

Once finished Jin and Hoseok made their way to the door to take their leave. "Would you two like to stay for some coffee.?" Kaylee asked  
Both men turned and smiled. "We would love to."

They sat at the kitchen counter and watched as she pulled out the machine from a cabinet. "Regular brewed or I can make cappuccino's, latte's, and macchiatos." The guys chose a cappuccino.

The three of them moved to the couches when their drinks were ready. Hoseok took a sip. "Mmmm. This is good."

Kaylee blushed and ducked her head. "T-thanks. I love coffee. It's on of two drinks I drink."

"Oh? What's the other?" Jin asked.

"Water. I don't like the taste of sugary beverages and I don't drink alcohol."

They spent the next hour drinking their coffee's and conversating. The two men learned her favorite color is turquoise. She is a huge fan of horror movies. She's a Disney geek. Her favorite music artist was Michel Jackson.

They didn't learn anything personal but felt it was a start. They made their goodbye's and headed across the hall.

Once in their dorm Hoseok and Jin looked at each other. 

"Her voice."

"Her smile."

They said at the same time. Namjoon looked at them and cocked a brow. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." The two said in unison. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 2

The next couple of days went the same. Kaylee would knock to let them know food was ready. Jin and Hoseok would stay behind to clean up. The three of them would have cappuccino's and talk.

The only thing that confused them about Kaylee was her voice. If more than Jin or Hoseok were around she didn't speak above a whisper. 

BTS' long weekend was over. It was back to the studio at 5 am for dance practice. It was 9:30 when Kaylee entered the studio with their drink orders signaling it was break time.

The guys gratefully accepted and found places to sit and rest their already tired bodies. Kaylee watched Hoseok take a seat on the floor back against the mirror. She decided to join him.

"Long day so far?" She said softly as she sat down.

"Nothing I'm not used to." Hoseok smiled at her.

The rest of BTS watched as Hoseok and Kaylee talked. Every so often they would her a little peel of laughter before she muffled it with her hand.

When break time was over they watched as Jin walked over and helped her up. Then watched as he escorted her over to an area where she could watch but wouldn't be in the way.

Over the course of the next two weeks this became a pattern. If she sat a spoke to Jin it was Hoseok who helped her and vice versa. She was never rude or unfriendly to the others, but she was definitely closer to the two of them.

After dinner her third week there Kaylee felt restless when she was alone. She quickly changed out of her baggy clothes and into a tank top and leggings. Quietly she made her way out of the dorm and back to BigHit to use one of the dance studios.

She plugged in her phone and connected the Bluetooth speaker. After choosing her selection a song by Sayora she hit play and started dancing.

Hoseok couldn't sleep. He tried everything. Warm milk, counting sheep. Sleep was being elusive. Quietly so as not to wake any of the members Hoseok got dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. If he couldn't sleep might as well be productive and practice.

He opened the practice room door and stopped. There she was. The reason he couldn't sleep. The one and only thing that's been stuck in his mind.

He leaned against the door and watched. He watched the way her feet and body moved to the music. The way her body rolled. Once again he was captivated.

The song ended. Kaylee grabbed her towel to wipe the sweat off her face and neck. She scrunched her shoulders to release some tension.

"You dance?"

Kaylee spun at the voice startled. Her eyes locked onto Hoseok. He was there. The reason she was restless. Her mind filled with thoughts of him day and night. "Hobi." She breathed out in a whisper.

Hobi? Hoseok thought. She's never called any of them out of their full name except Jin. He liked it. His whole body reacted to the nickname coming from her mouth.

One minute he was leaning against the door and the next his long legs carried him to her. He looked down at her as she arched her back to look at him.

The top of her head came to just below his chest. She noted as she gazed up at him that his eyes looked darker. Almost black. She lowered her gaze to his lips. Lips that she had been fantasizing about kissing since they first met.

Without thought she ran her hands slowly up his torso. Hoseok didn't move at all. He stayed as still as a statue watching her as she ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach.

She was driving him crazy. Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute. Are her lips as soft as they look? Could he get her to call him Hobi again in that breathless whisper? What does she taste like? The coffee she drinks? honey? Maybe like the pineapples she always eats?

All of his thoughts fled his brain when she spoke. "Hobi?" She whispered again. "Can I, can I kiss you?" She stuttered breathlessly. 

Hoseok didn't answer. Truthfully his brain couldn't process words at the moment. He bent down low enough to wrap his arms around her waist and lifted.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist and his arms encircle his shoulders. He gently placed her back against the mirrors before touching her lips. He locked eyes before running his thumb across her bottom lip.

Unconsciously she stuck her tongue out to lick her lip and touched his thumb. His eyes jerked down to her mouth. 

Their first kiss was not soft and slow. Hoseok used his thumb to push her bottom lip down and smashed his lips to hers. As soon as their lips connected she moaned and he entered his tongue.

Their tongues connected. She didn't try to fight for dominance instead became pliable under him. As the kiss continued he didn't quite get the answer to his question about taste. She had a sweet taste he couldn't decipher but he definitely wouldn't mind getting lost in it forever.

She was lost in everything Hoseok. from his hard body pressed against her thighs and torso to his pillowy soft lips pressed against hers to the soft hair she was running her fingers through.

"I want you." Hoseok whispered against her mouth.

"Me too." She whispered back. "But we can't." She said louder.

Hoseok was leaning back in to kiss her again when she said that. He pulled back and let her down. "Why?" he asked confused.

"We can't" was her reply.

"Kaylee."

She groaned in frustration. "That's why. That name. I'm not Kaylee." 

With that she grabbed her things and left a very frustrated and confused Hoseok in the practice studio.


	4. Chapter 3

The next week left all of BTs irritated and confused. The scene that they had gotten used to of Jin, Kaylee, and Hoseok was gone.

The new normal was watching Kaylee enter with their drink orders. Her personally giving theirs to them except Hoseok's. His was placed by the mirrors and then she'd sit in the back of the studio with head phones and ignore them.

Namjoon and Yoongi tried to speak to Hoseok but he wasn't talking. Jin tried talking to Kaylee since she was the closest to him next to Hoseok but she wouldn't give either.

Dinners were awkward. She'd cook, they'd sit, she'd leave. Not leave like to her room, no she left the dorm.

It's been 7 days of this tense behavior. Jimin wanted the tension gone. During break he made his way over to Kaylee and sat down. He smiled at her and gestured to her ear bud.

She nodded and he put it up to his ear. She was listening to a GOT7 song. "Your favorite group?" Jimin asked.

Kaylee turned her head to Jimin. "You could say that." She whispered.

Hoseok watched them in the mirror. He spent the last week pissed off and confused. Hours and hours he went over and analyzed everything. Worried and wondering if he got all of the signs wrong.

He admits her wanted her but she made the first move. She asked to kiss him. He could still feel her body pressed against his. The way her lips molded to his as if they were created to be his perfect match. 

Confessing he wanted her. Watching her and Jimin laughing about God knows what caused his fists to clench in anger. "My name's not Kaylee." Her last confession entered his mind. She lied to him. She lied to them all.

Was anything she told them true? Yes she was vague when answering questions about herself to the group, but he really believed she had opened up to him and Jin. She played them all. She played him.

He stood up. He was angry. So angry he couldn't stay in the room any longer. With one last look in the mirror he made his way to the door. He opened the door to leave and stopped. His voice ringing loud and clear in the room. "Careful Min. Don't get too close, she's a lying bitch." The door slammed behind him.

Everyone turned their attention to Kaylee after Hoseok's words. They watched as she silently wiped a tear from her eye and covered her head with her hoodie pressing her tiny frame as close to the wall as she could.

Nobody spoke. The practice room was silent with the exception of breathing. BTS waited for over an hour for Hoseok to return. When it was evident that he wouldn't Namjoon called it a day.

Silently and with her head down Kaylee fled the practice room and ran all the way home. Her vision was blurry because of tears and the horrible contacts she was forced to wear that she didn't see the body leaning against her door.

"We need to talk."

She stopped and tried to see the face pf the person who spoke. It sounded like Hoseok but he hadn't spoken to her in a week. However the words were said with enough anger that it was probably was. "Let me be, Hoseok."

Hoseok pushed off the door and stepped closer. "How many?"

Kaylee was confused. "How many what?"

"First Jin and I now Min. Are you trying to get through all of BTS?" 

Kaylee bit back tears at his question. First a lying bitch and now a hoe. "Is that what you think of me?" she croaked.

Hoseok sighed. "It's not what I want to think but it's what it seems like. What should I believe?"

Kaylee let out a frustrated groan. She moved passed him and opened her door. "Get in." she ordered.

Hoseok walked in and took a seat on the couch. He studied her as she paced in front of him. Was he going to get the truth or more lies.

"I-I didn't lie exactly." She started. "It was supposed to be easy they said. A few months top and you'll be back."

Now Hoseok was lost. Confused long gone out the window. "What?"

Kaylee stopped pacing and looked at Hoseok. "I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone. That's why I tried to be silent. Not give any details of my life. Because until this ends my life no longer exists."

"What does that mean?" Hoseok queried. "Not your life?"

Kaylee groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. They got stuck with bobby pins halfway through. "Stay here. I'll be right back to explain. Just don't go."

She got up quickly leaving the room not waiting for an answer. Hoseok stayed seated on the couch thinking over every confused thing she told him trying to make sense of it all.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the girl in front of him. "Hobi?" She whispered.

Hoseok looked up. The girl in front of him was the same height as Kaylee but that was they only thing the same. Kaylee had long curly dark brown hair. This girl had light brown hair that was straight. Kaylee's features were more angled. This girl was soft and ethereal. Kaylee was pretty and cute. This girl was beautiful and stunning.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She changed out of those hideous baggy clothes into a tank top and shorts. He wanted to speak but was afraid the vision before him would disappear if her did. 

"This is the real me, Hobi." She whispered.

"Why? I don't understand. Why the hiding?" He finally spoke. 

"Do you, Do you not know who I am?" she asked.

Hoseok frowned. Was he supposed to? Obviously she wasn't the girl he spent the last few weeks with. But no he could honestly say he didn't know. He shook his head in answer.

She kneeled in front of him. "My name is not Kaylee. My name is Sayora. I'm..."

Hoseok cut her off pushing her away to stand. "Hold it." He started his mind churning again. "Sayora, like worldwide superstar Sayora?"

She sat back on the floor and looked up at him. "Yes." She whispered.

Anger flared again. Was this girl really expecting him to believe that one of the most famous superstars in the world was in hiding masquerading as a nobody Personal Assistant for a K-Pop Idol Group? Bull shit.

He glared at her as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and made a call. his glare intensified as the call connected. "You home?" He spoke.

After the person on the other ended responded he hung up and picked the girl up and left her apartment. He crossed the hall to BTS dorm.

He walked passed all the curious faces of his group and stopped in front of Jimin. "Who is she?" Hoseok demanded.

Jimin looked at Hoseok before trailing his eyes down to the girl in his arms. His eyes widened in shock when he recognized her. He jerked his eyes back to Hoseok. "Hyung why are you holding Sayora?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung, why are you holding Sayora?" Jimin's question kept running through his head. She was telling the truth about being Sayora but why the masquerade?

His grip on her loosened. If it wasn't for Jimin she would have fallen to the floor. He watched quietly as Jimin placed her on the couch.

There was no noise in the room as everyone looked back and forth from the star on their couch to the stunned Hoseok behind her. They had so many questions but no one knew whether they should ask or stay silent so silent is how they stayed.

" I didn't want to lie, Hobi." Sayora spoke.

Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon, and Taehyung jumped at her voice. Jimin has heard her voice plenty of times on tv. Jin and Hoseok being the only two to ever hear it in person didn't startle.

Jin stared down at the girl on their couch. "Kaylee?" He questioned. You could hear the surprise in his voice at recognizing hers.

Everyone jerked their attention to Jin and back to Sayora.

" Yeah."

Now everyone was as lost and confused as Hoseok. Their PA was a famous Superstar? What is going on?

Hoseok took a few calming breaths before walking around the couch to take a seat beside her to hear her story. "Why?" he asked.

Sayora looked up and locked eyes with Hoseok. She took a deep breath and told her story. " It started two years ago. At first it was creepy fan letters. I want you. There will come a day that I will make you mine. Things like that. Then came items. Jewelry with notes telling me when and where to wear them. Lingerie with notes, detailed notes explaining what he did with them imagining me in them and what he would do once he got to see me in them in person. If that wasn't creepy enough things began to escalate further. Instead of just mailing items to my house he began to send items to the hotels that I had to stay at on tour or to my dressing rooms when on set. He started sending me pictures of myself sleeping in the hotel rooms, in my bedroom. There were pictures of me in the shower, going out to eat. Even eating or relaxing at home. The authorities recommended that I get a security system but I already had them. I'm a celebrity of course I had them. The authorities worked to give me a police presence. They also recommended that I get trained guard dogs. I was placed into a protection program a month ago when I came back from the set of A lost love to find my dogs dead on my bed with a note stating that I will kill anything and anyone that separates us."

Hoseok had to wipe the tears off of his face. He felt horrible and guilty for thinking the worst of her with all the horror that she had to face. He wanted to take her in his arms and apologize.

"Why Korea and BTS?" Taehyung asked. 

Sayora turned to look at Taehyung. "I have family here. Mark Tuan of GOT7 is my cousin on my father's side and PD-Nim is my uncle on my mother's. They are the only family I have left. I was supposed to go to my cousin but my uncle vetoed that idea. I did as I was told."

"What exactly were you told?" Namjoon asked.

Sayora sighed before turning her attention to him. " It doesn't matter now. I already broke the rules that I was supposed to follow. When I get back to my room I will call my handlers and by morning I will be gone."

"Why?" Hoseok whispered. 

She turned back to Hoseok and looked at him. " I broke the rules and it puts you guys in danger. I can't do that. None of you deserve to be a part of the crap that is my life. The rules were simple. Don't befriend anyone. Change your voice. Tell no one of your identity. Stay hidden. I broke two of those rules the first night when I befriended you and Jin. Then again in that night in the studio with you. Now again. I am so very sorry to all of you. I am so, so sorry Hobi." she cried and ran out of their dorm.

With the door closed behind her she collapsed on the hallway floor in tears. "Forgive me for lying and hurting you Hobi. I wish I could have liked you under different circumstances." she apologized softly through her tears. 

She jerked to a stand hearing movement from the door behind her. She tried to get through her own as fast as possible but didn't succeed. Hoseok followed her through and locked her door behind him. " One final question. No lies regardless of them being necessary." He spoke.

Sayora didn't respond. She just looked at him.

Hoseok took a step towards her trapping her back against the wall. "Whatever this is between us, do you feel it too?"

Sayora stared at Hoseok thinking. She should lie and have it end here. Her brain was screaming at her to do just that. It is what would be best. This should go no further. It already went to far. She had to let him go. For him. For his safety. For BTS' safety. "It's." She swallowed. "It is the realest thing I've ever..."

She was cut off by Hoseok's lips on hers. Before she could even kiss him back she was off the floor with her legs around his waist. He carried her to the couch and sat down with her straddling his waist. He took his time kissing her. 

Hoseok kissed her slow. He wanted to burn all of her into his memory. This kiss was about emotion not lust. He held her to memorize the way her delicate body feels. The way her lips feel. He wanted her sweet and unique taste ingrained in his memory. The feel of her fingers ghosting across his neck and through his hair.

He needed to convince her to stay. He felt these few memories, these precious few memories wouldn't be enough. He wanted to know everything about her. The real her. He pulled away from the kiss and cupped her cheek. "Please stay with me." He whispered.

" I can't."

Hoseok leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "If it's about the rules, no one knows that they were broken. Me nor the guys will tell."

"Hobi, please. It's better to end this before it goes any further. I don't want you or BTS to get hurt because of me. Once everything settles if it ever does I will have to go back to my life. We live on different continents. We lead different lives. There's no future."

"We are in just as much danger knowing as we were this morning not knowing. Maybe less since we know to be aware. As for the rest of what you said, how do you know that there's no future for us if we don't try? Yes, we do live in different places and that could be an obstacle if things progress. As for our lives being different they aren't really. We are both famous. I know what the celebrity life is like. Gossip, scandals, paparazzi, schedules. We both know what being a celebrity entails."

"Hobi."

"Think about it though. If we walk away now without trying we could be missing out on something that could be great. Maybe even the greatest love this world will ever know."

Sayora laughed. " You're cheesy. What if we crash and burn though?"

Hoseok smiled and teased. " Then you can write a Taylor Swift kind of song about me. Deal?"

Sayora broke out into a fit of giggles. "Everything you said makes sense. I- I like you Hobi." She said seriously. " I'll stay. For you, for the possibility of something great, I'll stay."

She leaned in and captured his lips again. Both smiled into the kiss with happy thoughts of an unexpected possibility.


	6. Chapter Break

~BREAKING CELEBRITY NEWS~

It seems that the world's favorite young starlet 23 year old Sayora is making headlines again.

As previously reported the young star has chosen to take a hiatus from the spotlight. This morning pictures hit the internet causing fans on all social media outlets to frenzy.

Does Sayora have a boyfriend? The photos although hazy seem to capture the start in some very intimate and NSFW moments.

Could this be the reason for the break? Who could the secret lover be? Can we expect an official dating announcement? Or maybe it is a clandestine relationship.

Stay tuned to your number one stop Celebrity Gossip for all your celebrity news.


	7. Chapter 5

Sayora was in the middle of her transformation into Kaylee when her phone began buzzing like crazy. Her name and attached scandal being tweeted and retweeted everywhere.

Her makeup artist was yelling at her about ruining all her hard work. Sayora sat in the makeup chair crying. She's spent her entire life in the spotlight and has worked diligently to never appearing a tabloid or negatively in Celebrity gossip.

She wasn't a goody two shoes but her parents had a lot of expectations. She strived to never see the look of disappointment on their faces. Her mother is Korean American and her father is Taiwanese.

She cried because she knew for the first time they would look at her in disgust. Her life was flipped upside down because of a stalker.

Thinking of the stalker caused her to cry harder. She's had plenty of over zealous fans but this one was different. She didn't know any of the others. They were anonymous nobodies. She knew this one personally.

His name is Charles Sorenson. 8 years ago she helped put him away for torturing her best friend. His then 11 year old cousin. Because her friend wouldn't admit to everything Charles did to her he only received a 10 year sentence. Two years ago he was released on parole due to good behavior.

She didn't believe any of the notes he sent. This was not about an obsessive love. No this was about revenge. She helped put him away. She played a part in taking him away from her.

The 11 year old girl was her obsession. He wanted to possess her, to own her, to bend and break her to his will and if she didn't succumb to his will then he'd be the one to end her.

The items he sent weren't sent for her she knew that. Sayora was the revenge substitute. Whatever he planned to do to her, her best friend would suffer ten times worse when her time came.

Fear for her best friend is the only reason she went to the authorities. By reporting she hoped they'd catch him and her friend would be safe from the monster. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save her best friend.

This thought got her to chuckle through the tears. He best friend was the selfless one in the group. From birth to eight years old she had grown up in a severely abusive household. The parents were vile and mean drunkards who seemed to relish in hurting their kids. Her best friend Andy taking the most. 

Andy made herself the protector of her siblings. When her parents died in a drunken car crash her and her siblings all went to live with their aunt.

Sayora's cousin Mark was really good friends with Andy's older sister Layla. She would tag along when he went to visit. That's how she became friends with the twins Andalise and Aishanna.

Twins that were thick as thieves yet as different as night and day. Aisha believed in love and rainbows but would fight you in a second. She portrayed the wolf in sheep's clothing. Andy on the other hand appeared cold and distant but was a soft teddy bear.

They were Sayora's dearest and closest friends. Her only friends really until now. If nothing else good came out of this nightmare that is Charles Sorenson and truthfully there is never anything good about dealing with a psychopath. She got to know the members of BTS.

Watching how hard they work in the studio is awe inspiring. The way they love and support each other is goals. They are absolutely incredible men. Taehyung can make you feel safe and warm just by his voice. His antics will make you laugh. 

Not to mention when Taehyung and Jungkook are together. Comedic gold. Jimin is a caring sweetheart. Namjoon and Jin are just as caring and funny. Yoongi is just as amazing once you get him to open up. And then there's Hobi.

Hobi was unexpected. He brought sunshine into my life and I didn't even know I was missing it. I never felt the interest in kissing someone until Jung Hoseok. I've felt lips against mine before, but I didn't count stage kisses as real because they aren't. But Hobi… I want the possibility that he mentioned. I really want it.

Sayora was pulled out of her thoughts by the appearance of her handler Julie. "We are having a meeting. Come into the living room."


	8. Chapter 6

Sayora made her way from the bedroom to the living room to see a large group of people she'd never seen before. She took a seat and looked to her handler Julie to begin.

Julie cleared her throat and spoke. "Did you see the celebrity news?"

Sayora nodded. "I did." She sighed.

Julie studied her change and rolled her eyes . "What's the problem?"

"I don't want to question the process of how you do things but I have to. How is embroiling me in a scandal helping me?"

"We want to flush him out. The plan is that he sees the news, gets upset, and makes a mistake that lets us catch him." Julie explained.

Sayora stared at Julie. If he hasn't been caught in two years how do they think something as stupid as this would work. She thought. Especially since she's not the actual obsession. Now if it was Andy in those pictures... She cut off her line of thought and shivered.

"I understand." Sayora said. "But if you have to do something like this again can we please discuss it beforehand?"

Julie glared at her charge but nodded. "This is our job. We trying to do our job. But we will of course get the celebrity's blessing before we do our job further." Julie answered sarcastically.

Okay. That's it. Sayora stood up and clenched her fists. "It's my life. My life that is getting ruined. I get you are doing your job but creating a scandal for me is ruining my job. Despite whatever you think about celebrities or very specifically me I don't give a fig. It takes skill, talent, determination, and willpower to get where I am. I'm not a party girl. I don't sleep around Heck, I've had sex. You don't know me. So don't you dare stand in front of me looking down your nose and sneer. I may be getting stalked but i'm not helpless. This little bunny has some massive claws, Julie." Sayora fumed.

Julie scoffed. "They aren't that massive sweetheart. If they were you wouldn't be a scared little bird needing us." 

"The psychopathic sorry excuse of a man is hiding in the shadows. Yes, I'm scared. Yes, I need help. What I don't need is your judgmental , I think I am better than you, condescending attitude. So do your job in a way that doesn't ruin my life" Sayora spat.

Julie gritted her teeth and advanced towards Sayora. "Listen here you little..."

"That's enough!" A man snapped. "We are losing focus. Julie, she's right. Our job is to help and solve the problem. Not to make things worse or judge. Stand down. I'll take over from here." He turned to Sayora. "My name is Parker. I'm the new lead on your case."

Sayora nodded at the man. "Nice to meet you, sir." She greeted.

The man smiled and nodded. "Let's get started."

Sayora listened for the next hour as Parker explained their objective with the fake story. Apparently they hired a female that matched her silhouette to pose as her. Obviously, Sayora thought. The girl is in protective custody with some agents that are waiting for Charles to show up. They supposedly have some intel that he fell for the bait and is currently making his way there.

Kaylee didn't make an appearance at BigHit. Sayora spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon watching Netflix and thinking.

~At Big Hit~

The guys were on their break and no sign of Kaylee. Hoseok was worried. He couldn't''t focus on dancing. So many horrible scenarios running through his mind.

Their choreographer informed them at lunch that she was leaving for her wedding and two week honeymoon at the end of the week. He nodded along with the other guys robotically.

When Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin excitedly came up with an idea for a choreographer replacement he didn't listen.

Hoseok heard nothing until Yoongi hit him to get his attention. "What, Hyung? That hurt."

"What's wrong? You've been out of it all day." Yoongi asked.

Hoseok sighed. "I'm sorry, Hyung. I've been thinking about Sa-Kaylee. She's not here and my mind is filled with horrible thoughts. I'm worried. What if something happened?"

Yoongi pursed his lips in thought. After a couple of minutes he looked at Hoseok. "Go. Make sure she's okay. Give yourself peace of mind."

Hoseok didn't ask if it was okay. He grabbed his stuff and ran.

Yoongi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He told everyone what was going on. Seeing Hoseok lost in worry he forgot to mention that they wouldn't be around for dinner.

Turns out the Maknae's choreographer replacement was in Seoul and they were going to meet up for dinner. Yoongi took out his phone to text Hoseok.

Suga: The guys and i are eating out tonight.  
J-Hope: ?  
Suga: Explain tomorrow. Make it a date night.  
J-Hope" K. C-ya in the morning.

Yoongi put his phone away and finished the last hour of practice.


	9. Chapter 7

Sayora had fallen asleep on the couch and was startled by Hoseok's panicked banging on the door. Groggily she answered.

"You're okay?" Hobi grabbed her into a hug. "I was so worried." 

Not fully awake Sayora just stood there not processing his words nor hugging back. Hoseok noticed. Furrowing his brow he released her and placed his palms on her shoulders. "What's wrong? What happened?" Hoseok panicked.

"Huh?" Sayora muttered. "Oh. Nothing. Just woke up." She stepped back so he could enter. "I had a meeting today and decided to be lazy." She smiled.

Hoseok fell back on the couch with a sigh of relief. She was okay. Nothing happened just a lazy day. He closed his eyes as his mind cleared of worry. He slowly began to drift in sleep.

Sayora watched Hoseok rest before leaving the room to take a shower. She would just prepare dinner a little bit later. She had just put on an oversized mens dress shirt when Hoseok appeared at her bedroom door. "Hey."

Hoseok smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "My mind was going crazy with thoughts of something being wrong."

Sayora stared at Hoseok. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Let me get some pants on and I will tell you everything that happened while I prepare dinner."

"Or, you could stay like that. You look hot." Hoseok teased. 

She looked at him confused. "You're okay with the guys seeing me in only a shirt and panties? What's next? Should I be shared amongst all of you?"

Hoseok hand dropped from his head. "What?"

Sayora stormed passed him to the kitchen. She was slamming pots on the counter when he followed in.

"What is going on?" Hoseok asked confused.

She grabbed vegetables out of the refrigerator completely ignoring him. She grabbed a knife and cutting board as he made his way towards her. "Stay back, Hoseok." She ordered. "I'm cooking."

Hoseok sighed when she called him by his name instead of Hobi. Was she mad because he called her hot? He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't understand what he did wrong.  
"I've never been in a relationship before but i'm pretty sure most boyfriends don't want their friends seeing their girlfriends half naked." Sayora spat.

That's why she's mad. He thought. Crap. "I don't want them seeing you half naked. In my panicking and then relief I forgot to say the guys were eating out tonight. It's just the two of us. I'm really sorry." Hoseok apologized.

Sayora put down the knife and glared at Hoseok. "Blast it, Hobi." She laughed. " I was so mad I was contemplating serving dinner to BTS naked just to spite you."

Hoseok growled and trapped Sayora against the counter. He bent until they were face to face. "I don't share." He captured her lips with his, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted. 

They found themselves on the couch in a position that was becoming a familiar habit. The thought of dinner quickly forgotten as they got lost in each other.

~AT THE CAFE~

The rest of BTS sat around a table waiting for their guest to show up. All of them excited for different reasons. 

"Hey guys!"

They looked up and smiled at the voice. She quickly rushed over and greeted them all with a hug. She apologized as she sat down. "Sorry. Even after visiting so many times I never seem to remember if it's okay to hug."

"Don't worry about it." Jin smiled. "How much longer are you in Seoul for?" 

"I was planning to leave Tuesday but Kookie said you guys needed a favor so you tell me."

"Our choreographer is getting married." Yoongi started.

"So we thought maybe you could fill in." Tae finished.

She laughed. "How long do you need me?"

"Forever." Jungkook mumbled under his breath.

"What, Kookie? I didn't hear you."

"Two weeks." Jungkook replied. He quickly hid his face knowing his cheeks were red.

She eyed him. She knew exactly what he said. So not to embarrass him further she directed her attention back to the others. "When do you need me start?" 

"Our choreographers last day is Friday. So maybe come by Thursday so you can get up to speed." Namjoon answered.

Now that business was settled they sat back and enjoyed a pleasant dinner laughing and catching up. They sat there enjoying the merriment until closing.

They made their goodbyes and see you soons. As they watched her exit Jimin stopped her. "Andy?"

She turned around and gave him a questioning look. "Yeah, Minnie?"

"Thank you."

Andy smiled at Jimin. "Anytime Love." She turned and got in the car waiting for her. With one last look at the guys she waved was gone.


	10. Chapter 8

It was 9:30 and break time. Hoseok was over in the corner talking to Kaylee. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin were goofing off. Namjoon was reading and Yoongi was trying to power nap but Jin wouldn't stop with the jokes.

"Did you manage to find a replacement choreographer?" Their choreographer Jaeyong asked.

Yoongi lifted up on his elbows. "Yeah. Turns out our friend Andy is in Korea and agreed to fill in while you are away."

Jaeyong smiled. Hoseok turned his head and looked at Yoongi. "Andy's here?" He asked excitedly.

At the mention of her name everyone gathered around to fill Hoseok in on their dinner the night before. None of them noticed the look on 'Kaylee's' face.

After the recap and some teasing of Jungkook for his crush Kaylee finally spoke. " Call her and cancel." She ordered.

Everyone quited down and stared at her. "Why?" Namjoon asked. 

She started shaking. "Please just call her and cancel. Please." She begged.

Hoseok didn't know what was going on but he could see she was shaken. He gathered her in his arms and silently rocked her back and forth.

The guys looked at each other in confusion. Jungkook pulled out his phone to text Andy.

~ Jungkook: Andy?

Andy: Miss me already hun?

Jungkook: Always! We need to cancel.

Andy: Everything okay?

Jungkook: Yeah, we just don't need help.

Andy: You guys seemed so sure.

Jungkook: We were misinformed.

Andy: Meet me at the café.

Jungkook: Raincheck?  
~  
Jungkook stared at his phone waiting for a reply. He could see that she read the last message. She just didn't reply. As he slipped his phone back in his pocket Taehyung's rang.

"H-Hello?" Taehyung answered. He pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. "You're on speaker." Taehyung said.

"Would any of you like to explain to me why Kookie just lied to me?"

The guys flinched at the angry voice of Andy through the phone. 

"I didn't lie Andy." Jungkook spoke.

"Is your choreographer getting married and going on a two week honeymoon?"

"Yes." Jungkook answered.

"Okay. Yoongi, do you need a choreographer?"

Yoongi looked at the phone then at 'Kaylee'. As he opened his mouth to lie Andy spoke again.

"In the case you lie to me Suga my next call will be to You Know WHO."

Yoongi's eyes flew to Hoseok in apology. "Yeah, we need a choreographer." He sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Oh! Kookie café in 10 minutes." 

"Make her leave. Send her home!" 'Kaylee' screeched.

Taehyung was getting ready to hang up when Andy spoke again.

"Never mind Kook. I'll be there in 3 don't move any of you. Got it Sayora?" With that the line went dead.

They all turned to 'Kaylee' with questions in their eyes. "What the hell" Yoongi asked.

"Why does Andy have to leave?" Jimin questioned.

"Is there bad blood between you two?" Jin asked.

Sayora didn't answer any of their questions. Fear setting deep at the knowledge her best friend was in Korea. Freely roaming wherever she wants oblivious to the fact that her torturer is free and also out and about.

She was also terrified to reveal the full truth to about her stalker to Hobi. She didn't want to tell him she knew the stalker personally. She didn't want to admit just how vile and psycho he really was. Better to just let them believe it was a crazy Celebrity stalker. 

She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye as the practice room door opened and her best friend walked in. 

Andy flitted her eyes around the room until they fell on to a tiny women huddled in the corner with Hobi. She narrowed her eyes at the women. She may not look like Sayora at the moment but Andy would bet 1 million dollars it was based on the women's clothes. Clothes that Andy knows well since they are hers.

Sayora watched wide eyed as Andy made her way towards her. Eyes still glued to her as Andy knelt down in front of her. "Yora, you okay?" 

Sayora didn't know what she expected from her best friend. Anger. Yelling. Maybe even a slap. What she didn't cross her mind was the soft and caring Andy she got.

She couldn't hold back her emotions anymore. It was too hard. Too damn hard. She jerked forward and wrapped her arms around Andy in a hug an started sobbing.

Andy wasn't braced for Sayora's sudden surge and both girls would have fallen back if it wasn't Jungkook behind her. Instead she found herself seated in his lap with a sobbing girl clutched to her chest. Not how she envisioned her two week trip week to Korea. 

Andy leaned back against Jungkook and turned her head only to be nose to nose with the boy himself. "Thanks, Kook." She whispered.

She turned her head back straight and looked at Hobi. "What's going on?" 

Hoseok opened his mouth to try and explain the situation but Sayora beat him to it.

"You have to go home Andy. Being away from Metronome isn't safe for you. Please, Andy please go home." Sayora cried.

"Why am I not safe, Yora? Andy asked confused.

"Charlie." She whispered.

Jungkook felt Andy tense in his lap and instinctively pulled her closer. He knew this wasn't the right time for feelings but he couldn't help but close his eyes momentarily in happiness when she laid her head back against his shoulder and neck.

"What about Charlie, Yora?" Andy questioned softly.

Sayora sat back and looked at Andy. With tears still her eyes she told her best friend everything. Including what she kept from Hobi and the guys.

"What are the authorities doing?" Andy asked after Sayora finished.

"They are trying to draw him out. But one of my handlers, man I hate her, Julie Masters is ruining my reputation in scandal." Sayora sighed.

Andy abruptly jolted forward out of Jungkook's lap into Sayora's face. With a growl that shocked everyone she spoke. "Say that name again."

Sayora moved back from Andy. The look in her eyes a little terrifying. "J-Julie M-Masters." She stuttered.

Andy sat back in Jungkook's lap and put her face in her hands. "Damn you Sayora Lynn Tuan. You got yourself in deep." Andy breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"Yora, Julie is Charlie's wife." Andy answered.


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a trigger warning be advised. For people who have suffered through this there is help available for you. Know that people love and care for you. Love yourself Love myself.

~TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!~

Sayora was flabbergasted at the bombshell Andy dropped.

"Julie is Charlie's wife."

She didn't know what to think. Couldn't fathom what to do. Going to the authorities to protect herself but more importantly Andy now seemed for naught. Instead it had just brought him closer than ever. What to do now? Everything now seemed more daunting. Peril imminent.

"What does Charlie have to do with you, Andy? Jungkook asked. "I get that he's Sayora's stalker but how do you tie in?"

Sayora watched as Andy looked up at Jungkook. Andy never spoke of the torture she suffered at the hands of Charles. She never leaned on her twin Aisha, her brother Mac, or Sayora. After getting out of the hospital and only half testifying in court she acted like it never happened.

The three of them Sayora, Mac, and Aisha knew she suffered. But she suffered alone silently. They watched her change. Watched as she morphed from a smiling open girl to the solitary distant women she became. Only through dance do they glimpse at the girl she once was.

"Charlie is my cousin." Andy started. 

Sayora held her breath. Would Andy open up and actually speak of it? She watched as Andy wrapped Jungkook's arms around her.

~TRIGGER WARNING!!!!~

"Aisha, Mac, and I grew up in an abusive home. Our parents relished in getting drunk and hitting. To protect my siblings including the two older sisters you guys haven't met, I would put myself in my parents sight and take the abuse. When they died in a drunken car crash we were taken in by our aunt. She had a son, Charles. Charles took an interest in me. At first things were good. I believed he felt bad for the abuse I suffered. So I was happy. I felt safe and loved by my new family. Charlie was like a big brother to me. One day in school a bully tried to attack Aisha and I stepped in taking her place. Charlie was the one to pick me up when the school called. I told him what happened. I was proud I protected my sister. Things started to change that day. He slowly began to manipulate me. Using my need to protect my siblings. Threatening harm to them if I didn't do what he wanted. On my 11th birthday Charlie came storming into the house raging. He dragged me to his room. Said if I cried or made a sound he would kill Aisha and Mac. I stayed silent. As he cut open my thighs I didn't cry. I didn't scream as he sliced into my back. I laid silently as he took away the last vestiges of innocence I had. My Aunt opened his door with Sayora and Aisha behind her as he had me tied down, blood everywhere, inside me."

~END OF TRIGGER~

Sayora was sobbing into Hobi's chest as Andy told her story. She knew the story of course. She even testified to what she saw, but it was still heart breaking.

Andy looked at Jungkook wiping the tears off his face. "Don't cry, Kook. I don't." She whispered.

Jungkook wrapped her tighter in his arms. He looked around at all the guys. Just like him there were tears streaming down their cheeks for the girl he was protectively and lovingly holding in his arms. 

"How did something like that get released from prison?" Yoongi spat.

"I omitted the truth of the severity and lied about the rape." Andy flatly answered.

"What? Why?" Jin exclaimed. 

"Julie visited me in the hospital. Just like her husband she knew of my protective instincts."

Sayora gasped. She never knew that. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the ringing of Andy's phone.

"Hey, Gyeomie."

Sayora's jaw dropped. Who is Gyeomie? Surely not Yugyeom from her cousin's idol group. Why hasn't she ever heard mention of this Gyeomie before? Is this why Andy is in Korea?

She listened as Andy rambled on in conversation with her mystery Gyeomie. 

"I'll be back soon." Pause. "No, I didn't forget about my appointment." Pause. "You're such a nag." Pause. "Okay. C-ya soon." Pause. "Love you too Dork, bye." 

Sayora bit her tongue just long enough for Andy to slip her phone back in her pocket. "Was that a boyfriend? Is Gyeomie, Yugyeom from GOT7? Why haven't me or your siblings heard of him? Is he why you are in Korea? OMG you're having a secret relationship and doing the nasty."

Andy bursted into laughter at Sayora's verbal diarrhea. Once she felt she had her laughter contained she spoke. "No, not a boyfriend, he's my best friend. Yes Gyeomie is Yugyeom from GOT7. Umm.... Y'all have never heard me speak of him because I don't . He is and isn't the reason I'm in Korea. As for the last two you're crazy."

"Yugyeom's hot though. You'd be a hot couple." Sayora smiled.

Andy shook her head. "I'm not doing this."

"What? A relationship with your Gyeomie?" Sayora laughed.

"No. And that's not going to happen. I mean this getting into my personal life and girl talk crap. That's an Aisha and you thing." Andy sighed and made to get out of Jungkook's lap. "I'm going to go."

Sayora watched as Andy said good bye's and headed to the door . "Where are you staying? What hotel?"

Andy turned to face Sayora. "I'm not staying in a hotel. I'm going to my house. See you guys tomorrow."

Sayora smiled sadly at Jungkook who had eyes turned to the door that Andy had just left. The boy had it bad.

She watched as Jungkook's head jerked around and down when his phone buzzed.

~???: Kookie

Jungkook: Yes Andy

Andy: XOXOXO Thank you for being my support

Jungkook: Can I see you later?

Andy: 361 Nori Way 

Jungkook: Okay C-you later

Andy: :) XOXO  
~


	12. Chapter 10

The guys forgot how hard Andy pushed when it came to choreo. Practice started at 4 am. She wanted to be done everyday before Sayora came. Which meant being done by 9:30 everyday.

Hoseok spent those two weeks being physically exhausted from the change of schedule. Emotionally drained from comforting Sayora. Mentally exhausted from trying to help and love his girlfriend, worrying about his bandmates, the choreographies, and so on.

It was the last day of Andy being their choreographer and Sayora planned a huge thank you celebration for her. 

Hoseok barley slept the night before. A feeling of dread settled deep in his chest and he couldn't shake it. Making his way to the living area he greeted the other members.

They all looked as rough as he felt. He plopped down on the couch with huff drawing Jin's attention. "I think today is a horrible idea, Jin."

Jin scratched his head. "We were thinking the same thing. Think you can convince Sayora to cancel?" 

Hoseok shook his head. "I already tried. Sayora won't budge. She's convinced her best friend will love it."

"Don't take this personal, Hobi." Yoongi spoke. "But Aisha says Sayora is full of shit."

Hoseok jerked to a stand spinning to face Yoongi. "Why? For trying to make her friend smile?" He spat.

"Don't get mad at me. We don't know the girls as well as they know each other. If Andy's twin is saying the party for her is a bad idea we should listen."

"Yoongi's right." Namjoon added. "We should say our goodbye's and usher Andy out before Sayora get's there."

Hoseok couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glanced around at the others. They all agreed with Namjoon and Yoongi. Hoseok pulled at his hair in frustration. "Fine." He conceded.

Everyone made their way to their last practice with Andy. 

"Hey, Guys!" Andy chirped with a smile. She ran around happily giving everyone a hug. "I don't want to spend my last couple of hours with you guys doing choreo. I want to take you somewhere. Will come with me?"

They found themselves in the back of a limo. Andy asking their expectations or wishes for the new album.

"The choreo we are doing right now is for the Asian tour. We'll be starting the new album in a few months. We hope Army loves it." Namjoon answered

"So where are you taking us?" Jimin asked.

Andy smiled softly at Jimin. "You'll see Min. We're almost there." She got silent and looked out the window after that.

They arrived at their destination a few moments later. Everyone exited the limo and stared at the huge house in front of them. 

"Why are we at your house, Andy?" Jungkook asked.

Andy patted his shoulder and walked past him to open the door. She didn't speak until everyone was inside.

"So this house has 10 bedrooms, 2 music studios, and the basement is a full dance studio. Oh, and all the bedrooms have their own bathrooms. Go explore."

Hoseok made his way to the dance studio first. It was impressive he though to himself. On one wall was a barre for ballet. There were mats in a corner to practice tumbling. Along the back were couches for relaxing as well as doors leading to 2 separate bathrooms.

He made his way back upstairs to explore the rest of the house but stopped when he saw everyone huddled at the door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Andy left us a note?" Jin answered.

"What? Where is she?" He questioned.

"Gone." Yoongi stated.

Jungkook read the note.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Yoongi, Jinnie, Joonie, Hobi, Minnie, TaeTae, Kookie,

This will probably be the last trip that I ever make to Korea. I will no longer need the house, but I don't have the heart to sell it. So I am giving it to my favorite men in the world. BTS. Take care of it for me. The garage is full of cars. They are yours too. I love you all. If ever we see each other again in the future know that I won't welcome you as BTS but as family. Family. I've lived my life two things. Dance and family. I would give my life for those that I call family. It warms my heart to know that I was able to add more to the list. You seven spectacular and amazing men are special to me. 

You are all probably confused and upset right now. Please understand that I have my reasons. Hobi, you are a beautiful sunshine that found love. These last two weeks I saw that light shine bright and then slowly fade with worry. Stop worrying love. Things will be okay. I can't and won't go into detail, but please trust me. Yoongi, you are a brilliant rock and I don't mean it the way you meant by being reincarnated into one. The support and care that you give to the guys and now to my sister is priceless. Thank you for loving my sister. It makes my heart soar to see her happy. Jinnie, Joonie, and Minnie, I don't have enough paper to list the ways and reasons that I love you, but you all have my heart. Between the support and the always waiting ear you guys are everything. TaeTae, my beautiful Taehyung. Thank you for always being a loving shoulder. You knew how to warm my heart and make me laugh from day one. The world needs more of you. 

Kookie, 

I saved you for last because I knew you'd be the hardest to say goodbye to. I was right the tears started. You asked me to be yours the other day and I didn't respond. To be honest I couldn't. I'm not the kind of person who believed in love. After the life that I lived I kind of lost faith in the fairytale and happily ever after. When I learned that I could never have children, being damaged confirmed that love wasn't in the cards for me. Then came you. You turned my outlook on love upside down. When you asked me to be yours my heart screamed YES. I so wanted to Kook. But no matter what my heart wants to scream I can't listen to it. I was dealt a very crappy hand and I won't let someone as amazing as you suffer with me. The right girl. The perfect girl is out there for you Kook. I'm sorry but it isn't me.   
Anyway this letter is long enough so I am signing off.

If ever we meet again,

Andalise Kaylee Sorensen

P.S The limo is also yours and is waiting out front when you are ready.

P.P.S. Jinnie, I have a joke for you.

Why did the coffee file a police report?

It got mugged.

Did you laugh? HAHAHAHA  
~~~~~~~~  
Jungkook finished the letter and looked up from the page with tears running down his face. Yoongi grabbed the house keys and walked out the door. Everyone filed behind silently. Nobody spoke all lost to their own thoughts and feelings.


	13. Chapter 11

The guys filed back into the practice room silently. Their emotions locked away. The ride back to the limo tense.

With everything that happened early in the morning all thoughts of Sayora's party escaped them. 

Hoseok entered first. His eyes traveled around the room looking at the balloons, streamers, little thank you gifts on a table beside a buffet of food before landing on Sayora's smiling face.

He watched as the smile on her face deflated at the realization her best friend wasn't with them. He rushed to her and gathered her in his arms just as the first tear fell.

"She hates me so much that she didn't even say goodbye." Sayora cried.

Hoseok didn't know what to say. He just held her in comfort as she cried. Maybe they could still celebrate. He turned his head to ask Yoongi only to see him storm out the room phone to his ear.

Namjoon called it a day. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin immediately left the room. Jin and Namjoon gave Sayora a hug before leaving too.

Hoseok watched quietly as Sayora called Andy over and over again without success.

Sayora dropped the phone and looked at Hobi. "She's been with you guys the last two weeks. Has she said anything? Did she say anything today when she left?"

Hoseok sighed. Since the day Andy told her story she avoided being Sayora. Every night Sayora asked the same question. He didn't want to go through it again. "No she didn't say anything. She didn't even say goodbye. She left me and the guys a note and a house."

"A house? She bought you a house?"

"No." He chuckled. Even though there was nothing funny about the situation. "She didn't buy us a house, she gave us hers. She said she didn't need it anymore." 

Sayora sat with her head down playing with her fingers. "D-do you think I could read the letter?"

"I doubt it, Love. I'm not sure the guys would be okay with that."

Sayora glared at Hoseok. "Why? She was my best friend. Mine." She spat.

Hoseok gave her an are you serious look. "I didn't say anything about your friendship."

" No you just denied me seeing the letter from MY bestfriend. You have no..."

Hoseok cut her off. "Don't go there. The letter wasn't for you. It was for BTS. As in Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. It was a personal letter for us." Hoseok raised his voice.

Sayora stood and leaned over Hoseok. "MY BEST FRIEND!" She yelled.

Hoseok scooted back and stood too. He grabbed his bag and looked at her fury in his eyes and turned to the door. 

"Can't handle the truth?" She smirked. 

Hoseok stopped. He spun and quickly retraced his steps. "I didn't deny your friendship. I denied you reading a letter that wasn't yours. A letter written personally for me and the guys. A letter to seven people. I'm sorry she didn't say goodbye to you, I am. But the letter won't make you feel better." He spoke.

"You don't know that." She yelled.

Hoseok just stared at her. What part of personal letter wasn't she understanding? Not wanting the fight to escalate further, Hoseok turned back around and left.

Sayora dropped to the floor as the door closed behind Hoseok.

Hoseok made it to the dorm startling Jungkook on the couch with the slam of the door. "Sorry." He muttered. He went to walk to his room but was stopped by Namjoon's voice.

"Want to talk about whatever is on your mind, Hyung?" Namjoon asked. 

Hoseok slumped to the floor with a sigh. "Why do you think she left the way she?" 

Namjoon sat in thought for a moment. "I don't know. It's obvious she planned it. Yoongi is trying to get answers from Aisha. All I can do trust she had reasons like she said."

"Sayora and I got into a fight. She wanted to see the letter and I told her no." Hoseok stated.

"Why?"

Hoseok swallowed. "Truthfully because I thought it would hurt her more to see she wasn't mentioned in the letter. She was already upset that Andy left. I really thought it would make it worse. Then it got petty. Really petty. She argued it was her bestfriend and I argued it was a personal letter for BTS."

"Do you feel you were in the wrong?" 

Hoseok ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I...don't" 

He stood leaving to his room before Namjoon could say or ask anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoseok didn't see or speak to Sayora for four days. She didn't show up for practices and wouldn't answer the door. 

After the talk with Namjoon, Hoseok laid on his bed running the fight over and over in his head. No matter how many ways he looked at it he still didn't believe he was in the wrong.

The longer they didn't speak the angrier he became. Not at Sayora directly. At everything. He was angry at the person screwing with her life. The stupid and petty fight. The way Andy left. The hurting her bestfriend by not saying goodbye.

He was angry for feeling angry. It was a horrible repeating cycle that was seemingly endless.

Hoseok found himself in the practice studio alone again. His home. His sanctuary. A place that anger couldn't hurt. Where love couldn't overwhelm. A place he trusted. The place that didn't lie.

He danced every emotion he was feeling away. He danced until the tears fell so hard his vision became blurry. He danced until his body ached to the point of collapse.

When dancing was no longer an option he sat. He cried until there were no tears left to cry. As the tears stopped the anger began again.

A horrible repeating cycle.

Namjoon sighed at the sight of Hoseok huddled against the studio mirrors asleep. For the past three mornings this was the sight that has greeted him.

The day before Namjoon had tried to call a meeting. He thought it would be a good idea to see where everyone stood and air out their feelings.

The outcome did not go as planned. Yoongi was indifferent and quickly excused himself to call his girlfriend. Jungkook just stared at his phone. Hoseok glared and remained quiet. Jimin and Taehyung tried to relive the tension and failed. And Jin's emotions didn't help either. 

He didn't know what to do and it was stressing him out. Things had to be fixed and soon before it affected the group permanently.

With one last glance at Hoseok, Namjoon put his phone to his ear and placed a call. When the call connected he spoke.

"Before you give me some crap story the group is being negatively affected. I'm begging you to tell me what's going on. Please."

Namjoon slid down the wall as he listened to the person on the other end.


	15. Chapter 13

8 days after Andy left Sayora finally re entered the studio. Since the fight with Hobi she couldn't face anyone. 

She didn't blame Hobi for not showing her the letter. It wasn't hers to see. She was jealous. Pure and utterly jealous. She fought with her boyfriend because she was hurt and jealous that Andy cared more about a bunch of guys than her.

Her life was being flipped upside down because of some sorry excuse for a man was stalking her to get to her best friend. Her best friend that abandoned her.

She wanted to apologize to Hobi less than a minute after he walked out but she couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her. If truth be told the longer they didn't speak the angrier she became. 

Sayora spent the last days in a crying fit of jealousy and self hatred. 

It was her first day back and she was terrified of the reaction she'd receive. With a deep breath she opened the door.

Sayora planted a fake smile on her face as she handed everyone their drink orders. The smile almost broke when Jin hugged her. She saved Hoseok's drink for last.

He took the cup robotically. It broke her heart to see the state he was in. He looked haggard,, broken. It looked like all the happiness and sunshine disappeared from the world. "Hobi, can we talk?" She whispered quietly. 

Not answering Hoseok grabbed her hand and dragging her out of the studio and into another room. He didn't say a word until the door was closed and locked behind them. "8 days of silence. Now you want to talk?"

The anger returned again. He wanted to slam his fists against the wall until they were broken and bloody. He hated this feeling. He wasn't himself. He wasn't J-hope. Right now he couldn't say I'm you're hope, you're angel I'm J-Hope.

At this moment he didn't even know who that was and he hated it. Hated himself for losing who he was. Hated her for making him forget himself.  
"I'm sorry, Hobi." Sayora spoke.

Hoseok scoffed. "Whatever."

"You have every right to be angry with me, but please talk to me." 

Hoseok glared at her incredulously. "You say that as if i'm the one that began the silent treatment. As if I didn't beg and plead outside your door for days."

"I know."

Hoseok sneered. "You don't know. I feel myself slipping away. I feel lost, I feel confused, I feel hate, I feel anger, I feel resentment. Did you think about me or my feelings at all? You haven't left my mind once."

Sayora looked down and swallowed a tear escaped her eye. "I thought about you. I was jealous, Hobi. As stupid as it may sound I was jealous."

"Why?"

"One of two people I call bestfriend chose to say goodbye to the seven of you and completely ignored me. It hurt. Why does she care more about you than me? Why am I so insignificant?" She cried.

All the rage and anger Hoseok was feeling dissolved. He grabbed Sayora in his arms. "You aren't insignificant jagiya. I don't know Andy as well as you but I feel in my gut that she had her reasons. I do not believe those reason are to hurt you. Please jagiya trust me. Trust in her."

Sayora cried in Hoseok's arms. He held her lovingly in silence and comforted her. 

"I-I'm s-sorry, Hobi." She stuttered her apology.

"I'm sorry too. We'll get through this together." 

They sat together quietly until Hoseok's phone rang. 

"What's up, Jimin?"

He listened to what Jimin had to say before looking at Sayora. "Come on, Jagiya. We're taking a little road trip."

Sayora followed Hoseok out of the room and to a limo waiting out front of Big Hit. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't what she saw in the vehicle.


	16. Chapter 14

"A-Aisha?" Sayora squeaked.

"Hi, Yora."

Andy's twin was seated comfortably between Yoongi and Namjoon. She smiled as Sayora and Hoseok took their seats in the limo. 

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Sayora questioned.

Aisha tapped on the windowed divider signaling the driver to drive before speaking. "I'm here because Joonie called Andy."

Jungkook jerked his head up from his phone at the mention of Andy. "Did she answer? Why did she leave? Is she okay?"

Aisha laughed at his cuteness. "She answered and yes she is okay. I will explain everything when we get to her house."

"She left without saying goodbye." Sayora stated.

Aisha looked back at her friend. "I know she did. She has her reasons and they will be explained."

Aisha laid her head on Yoongi's shoulder and closed her eyes effectively ending any further conversation until they arrived.

The drive was shorter than Sayora expected. In moments they arrived and filed out of the limo. Sayora was surprised to see Detective Parker waiting at the door.

She was doubly surprised when Aisha kissed his cheek in greeting as Yoongi opened the door. The surprises kept coming as Detective Parker headed straight for the kitchen fixing himself a glass of water as though he's been in Andy's house many times.

Knowing it would eat away at her until she got an answer she blurted. "Are you involved with Andy?"

Detective Parker paused mid drink. "Yes."

Sayora's jaw dropped. She felt Jungkook tense slightly behind her.

"Andy and Aisha are my sisters in law."

Sayora scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Brother in law? It took time but the light bulb finally went off. "Park Dong Han. You're married to Jennie."

Aisha and Detective Parker laughed. Aisha introduced her brother in law to everyone and then suggested getting comfortable for the discussion.

"I guess I will start." Detective Park spoke. "When I was first assigned your case I informed Andy of what was going on. Well some of it anyway. At the time I didn't know of Julie Masters and her ties to you or my family. I had only the basic information that you were being stalked by Charles Sorenson."

Sayora nodded in understanding. "Why didn't Andy tell me that her brother in law was one of my handlers?"

"That's where things get a little harder to explain. We have people keeping an eye on Charlie. The night your dogs got killed , Charles has an air tight alibi. He was in a meeting with his probation officer in Manhattan. So we learned that whoever was stalking you was not Charles. Julie was of course informed of this information as she was the lead on your case. The last incident when she created the scandal against you caused the higher ups to take notice. After Andy met up with you in the practice room we reviewed the videos and heard her confess who Julie was." 

Namjoon was confused. "You don't do background checks on your agents?"

"That's where the problem is. We do extensive checks. Internal affair is going ape-shit over how something like this could happen."

Sayora waved this line of questioning off. "Talk about that later. Tell me about Andy and what's going on."

Detective Parker sighed. "When I questioned Andy about Julie I had to explain how I knew she told you. The higher ups came up with the plan of isolation. Andy was asked to not speak to you. It was all in the hopes of Julie screwing up. Unfortunately it's not working and that's why Aisha is here. We need to be more extreme."

His phone rang so he paused the conversation. Everyone sat in silence waiting for him to return.

"Sorry for the interruption. Which one of you is Jungkook again?" He looked around at the guys. 

"Me." Jungkook answered leaning forward from where he sat between Jin and Taehyung. 

"Ahh. I need you to go in the room Andy gave you and bring back a package off her dresser."

"Wait, why Jungkook specifically?" Taehyung asked.

Detective Parker shrugged. "Because Andy left her room to him."

Jungkook got up from the couch with a groan and went to do what was asked.

Detective Parker spoke again after Jungkook disappeared. "So as I was saying before the interruption. We need to be more extreme. That's where all of you come in. Sayora needs to lose everything. At least for the cameras. It can't be abrupt though or Julie will know something is up."

Everyone looked at each other gauging the other's reaction. 

"I don't think they fully understand." Aisha stated. "Yora, Yoongi told me you and Hobi haven't been talking?" 

"That's true. We talked today though." Sayora answered holding his hand. 

Aisha nodded. Joonie told Andy that the group is being affected." She looked to Namjoon for confirmation. 

When he confirmed she continued. "We can use that. The plan is one by one you all will slowly isolate yourselves from Sayora. The cameras in the hallway of the dorm are being removed as we speak. I'm staying with Yoongi so we will all be here for you. You are not alone even though we have to make it seem like you are. It was decided that I'm first followed by my loving and loyal boyfriend. From there is everyone else."

They continued talking and planning until Jungkook returned with a manila envelope for Detective Parker. 

With a promise to explain things to Jungkook later everyone took their leave.


	17. Chapter 15

The plan that they discussed was explained to Jungkook who woodenly agreed. He honestly didn't care. Play a part and shun Sayora? Easy. he didn't want to be around anyone anyway.

Realizing he'd have to see the twin of the women he loved daily. That will be torture. He looked at the two couples holding onto each other in front of him and grimaced. 

That should be him and Andy. Why did Yoongi Hyung and Hoseok Hyung deserve to be happy while he was miserable? He hated their happiness and love. Yeah, shunning would be easy.

Aisha stopped everyone from exiting the limo and looked at Sayora. "Don't forget that you have love and support in the BTS dorm. Everyone is next door for you. Everyone."

Sayora smiled. After giving Hoseok a soft kiss she made her way to her rooms. The guys trailed to theirs moments later.

The guys were startled by the smell of food invading their nostrils as they entered their dorm. Startled more by the display of foods that awaited them at the table. Mouth's salivating at the sight and smells everyone except Jungkook joyfully took their seats and dug in.

Jungkook not in the mod or right frame of mind to sit and eat happily stormed off to his room. Seeing the maknae's mood Namjoon paused mid-bite and made to follow.  
Yoongi placed his hand on Namjoon's wrist to stop him. "Leave him. He'll be fine in a few."

Namjoon looked at his hyung confused but conceded and started eating again. 

Jungkook entered his room, dropped his bag, and fell stomach first onto his bed. His heart hurt so much all he wanted was to be alone to scream and cry. 

He jumped slightly when his door closed but didn't move from his position. Figuring it was Namjoon hyung he chose to ignore it. Jungkook was not in the mood to talk about his feelings.

He didn't move when he felt his bed dip from the weight of whoever sat down. He froze, his body paralyzed to the point it forgot how to breathe when the voice spoke.  
"Yoongi told me I was an ass for taking your choices away from you."

Jungkook rotated his body so quick they both almost landed on the floor. "Andy?"

She bowed her head and looked at her fingers. "I'm sorry Kookie."

Jungkook stared at the women beside him. He wanted to grab her to him to prove she wasn't a figment of his imagination. He itched to feel that she was real. His body wanted to touch, to kiss. His heart wanted to love.

His mind stopped his impulse. "You hurt me. You broke my heart. In a letter. You broke me in a letter." He said coldly.

Andy cried. She didn't try to hide it. Looking at Jungkook through watery eyes she spoke. "I know. I won't apologize for my reasons, Kook..."

"Then why are you here?" Jungkook snapped cutting her off. "If it's for Sayora, Kaylee, whatever her name is Go away. I'll be fine. I'll get over you, over this. We don't have to see or speak to each other again."

It broke him more to say those words to her, but he did. He had to be strong. he had to let go before he crumbled into nothing.

""Y-you k-know what happened to me ." She stuttered through her tears.

"And like I told you then it didn't change the way I feel, felt. I loved you more because of it. The strong women I fell for became even stronger, braver, and more amazing. Yet you still walked away." He spat.

"I did." Andy admitted. "Because I wasn't brave or strong. I was a coward. I didn't rise above the abuse and torture to become brave or strong. I endured. I only know how to be strong for others not myself. You wanted to give me love and it terrified me because I don't believe I deserve it. It was beat into me that I was worthless. That I was unlovable. Love was for the others not me." She paused. "I'm not here to ask for you to love me now. I'm here to apologize for being a coward and hurting you."

Jungkook sat up and dragged himself to the head of his bed leaning against the wall. He doesn't know how much time passed as he watched the women who stole his heart cry at the edge of his bed. He didn't even realize he was crying along with her. 

He wanted to forgive her. He wanted to hold her. He needed to hear the words his heart was longing for slip between her lips. "Andalise Sorenson, do you love me?" He chocked out.

Andy shot her head up and locked her teared up eyes with his equally watering ones. "Jeon Jungguk, I love you with every beat of my heart."

Jungkook smiled his first smile since the letter. Closing the distance between them he captured her lips with his.


	18. Chapter 16

Jungkook did not join them for dinner nor were Taehyung and Jimin able to enter their room to sleep.

Namjoon understood the boy was hurting but isolating himself from the group members was inacceptable. They were in a stressful enough situation as is. No need to compound on to it. 

Jin and Namjoon had a long conversation in the wee hours of the morning and agreed that they should have a group meeting at breakfast. The meeting would mostly be a maknae intervention but they would use some of the time to confront Yoongi on the secrets he'd been keeping.

Both him and Jin were awake to prepare. Namjoon was on his way to the kitchen when he heard Taehyung speak.

"Aisha, why are you wearing Kookie's hoodie?" Taehyung questioned. "I thought you couldn't cook."

Namjoon watched as the girl laughed. Her back to both of them as she continued on with making pancakes. 

"Aisha can't cook, Tae." She turned around.

Namjoon would swear Taehyung squealed so loud that it woke up everyone.

"Andy? OMG! Andy!" Taehyung jumped grabbing her into a hug. "You're here. You're back, OMG you're here."

Andy laughed and broke out of Taehyung's hold to continue with breakfast. Jin stopped beside Namjoon to find out what the commotion was about.

He laughed. "Now we know why Jungkookie didn't make an appearance last night." Jin put the pieces together. " And I think we know the mystery chef of our dinner too."

They watched as Andy finished making breakfast before quickly disappearing to the maknae's room. Namjoon, Jin, and Taehyung had just sat down at the table as everyone else joined them.

The only notable absence Andy and Jungkook. Jimin had a sad smile on his face when he glanced at Jungkook's vacant seat. 

Jin saw Jimin's face and couldn't help but joke. "Don't worry Jiminie. Kook has been well served." 

Jimin frowned in confusion as Taehyung, Namjoon, and Jin bursted into laughter. He excused himself from the table. If nobody else was going to worry about the youngest he'd do it himself.

Jimin walked down the hallway to the room he shared with Tae and Kook. He tried the knob to find the door once again locked. He lifted his hand to rap on the door but paused when he heard noises.

He pressed his ear to the door to hear better. His eyes widened at what he heard. Were those moans? His neck and cheeks flushed red at the sounds.

He quickly ran back down the hallway as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. The laughter at the table died down as he took his seat and everyone saw his face. 

"Jimin, are you okay?" Aisha asked.

Jimin ignored her and turned his attention to Namjoon Hyung and Jin hyung. "Was that your solution? Hire a. a. a lady of the night for Jungkook to get over Andy?" He hissed.

Hoseok choked on his coffee as everyone's jaw dropped at Jimin's question. "Wha-What?" Hoseok coughed. 

Yoongi was the first to start laughing. "I guess our maknae is no longer innocent." 

Jimin turned his head and glared at Yoongi. "It's not funny, Hyung."

"Jiminie, you've got the situation wrong." Jin started.

"I know what I heard, hyung. I know what sex sounds like." Jimin snapped.

Jin cleared his throat. "Yes. Well. That's not exactly what I meant by situation. I was referring to the person currently servicing Kookie..."

"Oh! God! Can you not use servicing and my sister in the same sentence?" Aisha cut Jin off cringing.

Before any further comments or replies could be said Jungkook appeared piggybacking a smiling Andy on his back.

Jungkook took his seat at the table, Andy seated across his lap. "Pancakes, I'm famished." He exclaimed causing Taehyung, Jin, Yoongi, and Namjoon to burst into laughter. 

"What did you do to our maknae?" Hoseok smiled. 

Andy leaned back to look at Hobi. Her shoulder and head touching Tae's chest. "Any and everything he wanted." She winked.

It was Namjoon's turn to choke on his drink. "Yah! Not the slightest bit embarrassed?"

Andy sat back up and kissed Jungkook's neck. "Not in the slightest. I'm not the shy or bashful type."

Everyone eyed her before turning back to their food. Namjoon changed the subject. "We have to leave for a photo shoot in an hour. I also want to have a family meeting after dinner."

They all groaned but finished eating so they could get ready. 

Andy kissed Jungkook and left to go to an appointment.


	19. Chapter 17

Sayora spent the night overthinking all the things Detective Parker and Aisha told her. She was having a hard time swallowing the idea of Julie instead of Charles. 

What could Julie possibly have against her? She's never had anything to do with the women. It seemed preposterous and far fetched to be someone other than Charlie.

Following that line of thought made her harp on other possibilities. Maybe she should have been looking a little closer to home. Nobody knew the story of Charles better than Andy and Aisha. Maybe this whole horror filled debacle was an elaborate prank set up by the twins.

That possibility stayed in Sayora's head for hours. The longer it suck with her the more pissed off she became. She wasn't a toy to be played with. Not a game to be used.

She couldn't help but sneer at the idea that Aisha was over in BTS' dorm having a good laugh on her expense. Maybe Andy and Aisha screwed the guy's into joining their prank.

What guy wouldn't joyfully accept banging twins? Especially if they were exotic looking and gorgeous.

Sayora eventually found herself curled up in a ball for blaming her friends and thinking the worst of them. Of course they would never be behind something like this. Charlie would never be a joke to Andy.

Which brought all of her thoughts full circle. what does Julie want and what can she do about it? The night was long and sleep was not in the cards as Sayora weighed her options.

An idea came to her just as the make-up handlers arrive for their daily routine. She would give up hiding. Maybe if she stopped being 'Kaylee' and stepped outside as herself it would force Charlie's or Julie's hand.

She hadn't been herself outside the dorm in so long she forgot she was recognizable to the world . Getting the drink orders for 7 men was a difficult ordeal.

Sayora stood outside the practice room taking deep breaths to calm herself down. It didn't occur to her how this could affect BTS until she was faced with having to face them.

They knew who she was, but in light of the scandals and controversy surrounding her would they be willing to be seen with her? Would Hobi?

When she informed the handlers of her decision to forgo the makeover Julie had been summoned. Julie laughed at her and said go for it. Told her she was signing up for her own demise. 

Was that true? Could she trust BTS to stand beside her? At least some of them anyway? Sayora already chalked the youngest Joongook, Junggok, Jungkook whatever his name is a lost cause.

Too late to back out now. With a couple more deep breaths she opened the door to face the music.


	20. Chapter 18

The photoshoot lasted longer than anticipated but the guys were very happy to learn that there was nothing else on their schedule. In fact they had the next month free.

Their manager suggested a mini vacation and the guys agreed excitedly. Aisha suggested a theme park vacation but it was quickly vetoed due to cost.

Aisha laughed and made a phone call. "Andy, the guys are on vacation for a month starting now. Let's do a theme park trip."

Aisha put her phone on speaker so everyone in the van could hear the conversation. 

"How many people? Obviously us, the guys, and Yora. Are the mangers coming? Would they like to bring their families? Which park? Universal Japan, Universal Singapore, Hong Kong Disney, Tokyo Disney, Shanghai Disney, or the U.S? Or Paris?"

Namjoon looked at the phone dumbfounded. 'Seriously? She didn't even try to disagree.' He thought.

Aisha looked to everyone for an answer. When no one spoke she told Andy they'd talk at the dorm in 20.

Yoongi spoke up after the call ended. "We could have fun without spending money on an expensive trip." 

Everyone agreed as Aisha sighed. "It's not an issue."

Jin stared at Aisha. "Andy just asked if 20 plus people wanted to jet to a different country for an amusement park. That's kind of a huge issue. You don't need to waste your money on us."

Aisha snickered. "Oh, Jinnie that's cute. Seriously though it's not wasting money. Well it is but it's for an awesome cause."

"What cause?" Taehyung asked confused.

"Fun." Aisha grinned.

Silence filled the van as they arrived back at the dorms. Aisha told the manager that she would give him a call after the details were hashed out but to plan for a morning departure.

She followed behind the guys to see Andy and Sayora not in make up waiting for them by the door.

Hoseok sped up and reached Sayora picking her up into a hug as he peppered her face in kisses.

Everyone gathered in the living area to discuss Aisha's outlandish proposal.

"It isn't about going. It sounds great. I'm sure the guys would agree that going to a theme park would be fun. It's the cost and it's last minute which means it would be more. We can't spend that kind of money." Namjoon reasoned.

"Let them spend it." Sayora muttered. "They're filthy rich anyway." 

"What, Love?" Hoseok asked not quite catching what she said. 

Sayora smiled sweetly at Hobi. "Nothing. I just said they are going to do it anyway. Might as well give in." She arched up to kiss his cheek.

Jimin looked down at Sayora seated beside him with a grimace. He heard what she muttered. The more he was around her the less he liked her. 

The argument continued back and forth for over two hours. Aisha eventually won the battle. they would be going to Universal Studios in Singapore. Aisha called the manager who asked to bring his wife and 3 children. Andy called their brother Mac. She even invited their pilot and his family.

With the amount of people coming Andy was informed that their other plane would be required along with the co-pilot so she invited the co-pilots family as well. in total there would be 26 people going on vacation.

Jin cooked dinner while Andy made all the phone calls and reservations. Jungkook and Namjoon panicked internally as they watched Andy scribble the amounts of everything on paper. 

To change the topic of conversation from the trip Sayora explained the reasoning behind no longer wearing the 'Kaylee' make-up. 

Dinner was a lovely affair. Everyone teased everyone. Jin laughed as he told his dad jokes. After dinner was over Jungkook grabbed Andy to head to his room.   
Namjoon stopped him. "We are all happy for the two of you, but Jimin and Tae need to sleep in their beds." 

Andy laughed as Jungkook reddened with embarrassment. "Honestly, Joonie, they could've come in whenever they wanted to."

Taehyung choked on the water he was drinking. "But you and Kook..."

"We didn't do anything but talk." Andy spoke.

"This morning and the moaning." Jimin chimed in.

"A misunderstanding Min. Kookie showed me a stupid video that caused me to laugh hysterically. What you actually heard was me trying to breathe."

"And the statement at breakfast?" Namjoon asked. 

"Me pulling y'alls leg. I'm not opposed to sex guys, but Kookie and I literally got together last night. Rest assured I haven't defiled him. Yet anyway. Good night."

Andy grabbed Jungkook's hand and raced to his room effectively ending the conversation.

Since tomorrow was a packing and shopping for a trip day everyone called it a night. Namjoon found himself on the couch that Tae and Jimin slept on the night before since his room was occupied by Sayora and Hoseok.


	21. Chapter 19

The trip to Singapore was uneventful and quiet. Surprising with the children on board. By children meaning Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin, and Aisha. Also surprising due to the fight that took place before leaving the dorm.

~Earlier~

Aisha barley slept because she was so excited for the trip. In her excitement she made more noise than she intended to and woke up everyone. Andy and Jin laughed calling her cute before heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the group. 

Her excitement was contagious and the table was soon filled with food and the occupants laughing and talking about what they wanted to see and do. Sayora and Hoseok were the last to join the breakfast.

Taehyung tried to include the two latecomers into the conversation. As Hoseok opened his mouth to speak Sayora cut in first. "I'm sure they will pay for any enjoyment and entertainment you ask for."

Jimin gave her a look of distaste. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked as the table fell silent at Sayora's words.

Sayora feigned an innocent look as she glanced around at everyone. "What? I only meant that Andy and Aisha are excellent at being accommodating." She smiled. "Breakfast is really good."

Andy left the table without a word. Aisha glared at Sayora. Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jimin stared at Sayora in shock at the insinuation she made. Only Taehyung and Jungkook seemed lost.

Aisha stood still glaring at Sayora. Her usual soft voice dropped dangerously low. She spoke in English. "Careful Yora. Throwing false shade on me and Andy will come to bite you in the a$$. You've seen more action than a garden hoe."

Sayora stood flipping her chair backwards. "Say that again!" She screamed.

Aisha shook her head and walked away. "You're not going to ruin this trip. I'd say stay here but Hobi likes you and he deserves to be happy. So I'll let it go." She continued to speak in English.

Sayora blocked Aisha from heading to the bedrooms. "Why so worried about Hobi? You want him too? Is one of them not enough between your thighs?"

Aisha would have attacked her friend if it wasn't for Namjoon stepping in the way. "Not worth it. Walk away and let's have a great trip. Not worth it." He told Aisha in English. He stayed in front of Sayora until he heard a bedroom door slam. Once again he spoke in English. "I don't like you. I don't trust you. I won't stand by and let you hurt my family. This is your only warning." Namjoon spun on his heel and walked away.

The trip to the airport and to Singapore uneventful and quiet.

~Present Time~

The vacationing group of 26 people stood around Marina Bay Sands as Andy checked in. Aisha handed out the room cards as they were issued. Slowly but surely the 26 dispersed leaving only the 10 of them behind.

Andy bent over to finish signing in when there was a loud exclaimation from somewhere in the lobby.

"I would recognize that A$$ anywhere!" 

Aisha turned and squealed happily. "Toni!" Andy stood up straight and turned as Aisha ran to jump in the person's arms. 

The group watched a very tall fit women caught Aisha in a bear hug and carried her over. 

Aisha introduced the women to the guys. "Guys this is Toni. Andy and I grew up with her. She's a professional basketball player in the WNBA."

Aisha let Toni go so she could greet Andy. As Toni bent over for a hug Sayora spoke. "You didn't include she's your ex-girlfriend, Aisha."

Toni stopped short of hugging Andy and sneered at Sayora. "I see they still haven't thrown out the trash. Pity!"

"Go to hell you giant ugly ape." She spat.

The guys looked back and forth between the super tall women and the short one trying to understand what was going on.

Andy got everyone's attention before a fight could ensue in the lobby. "Can we got to the room now?"

She turned and walked away not waiting for an answer.


	22. Chapter 20

The trip up to their suite was silent. The excitement of the vacation died downstairs with the almost fight. They were let into the room by private staff. 

As everyone looked around in awe amazed at the place Andy yanked Sayora's arm and dragged her to a room for a private conversation.

"Yora, I can only imagine what you are going through. It's an extremely messed up and frightening situation. But you can't keep up with this attitude. Aisha and I are your friends." Andy spoke.

Sayora crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Friends? How can you call us friends? You showed up to substitute for BTS' choreographer and acted as if I didn't exist. No worse than that. You did everything in your power to insure you wouldn't see me. We aren't friends. You traded me out for 7 idiotic guys."

Andy's jaw dropped. Not because of the venom Sayora's voice dripped but the comment about the guys. "Did you seriously call them idiotic? What about Hobi? He's your boyfriend. He freaking cares about you."

Sayora smirked." See traded me. I like Hoseok. I do. I even though for a moment maybe just maybe I could fall in love with him."

"But?" Andy prodded. 

"His group mates hates me. We live two different lives and I have to return to mine."

"So this is how you do it? You are going to act like a witch with a capital B." Andy questioned softly.

Sayora sighed. "Look. I can't buy their love, friendship, adoration, respect, and trust the way the perfect Sorensen twins can. Why try. Yoongi hates me. Don't think I don't see the ugly faces Jimin gives me. Namjoon told me to my face he doesn't like me, and Jungkook doesn't even acknowledge me. It's only a matter of time before Hoseok also looks at me with distain."

"I can't speak for Joonie, Yoongi, Minnie, or Kookie. I can't even speak for Hobi. I can however speak for Sayora as her best friend. The Sayora you are showing right now won't have a chance at friendship with them. This Sayora is petty, rude, jealous, and mean. Be you, Yora. The real you is sweet, kind, loving, fun, beautiful. The true you is wonderful and the guys would love you." Andy explained.

Sayora stared at Andy. She wanted to speak. She wanted to make a snarky comment. She wanted to say a lot of things. She couldn't form the words. With one last glance Sayora exited the room. 

Andy sent up a silent prayer for patience and strength before following behind Sayora to the living areas. She had just crested the couch when Sayora let out a shrill. "What the Hell is he doing here?"

Andy turned to see what the commotion was about only to witness Sayora fighting with her brother in law Park Dong Han. She moved quickly to break up the fight.

"Yora, you're still under protective custody. He's here to do his job." Andy tried to reason.

Sayora glared again. "I don't need him." She spat turning on her heel and stormed off.

A stricken looking Andy glanced at all the faces in the room before crumbling into a ball on the floor. 'What a great start to a vacation.' She thought.

She felt arms wrap around her and lift her up. She laid her head against Kookie's chest as he carried her somewhere. A quick glance showed her a sad looking Jin and a very angry Joonie. She couldn't handle seeing anyone else's so she closed her eyes.

Jungkook laid her on a bed and wrapped his arms around her. She broke. Andy cried for her friend. She cried for the heartbreak Hobi would soon be dealing with. She cried for the hurt and stress said heartbreak would cause the group. She cried in Kookie's arms until she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 21

Andy wasn't present for dinner. Jungkook promised Aisha that he would feed her later. Rest was needed for now.

Aisha had offered one of the reserved rooms to Toni so she was joining the group for dinner. The group decided on pizza and fried chicken. To try and lighten the mood and bring back some joy and laughter Toni suggested wine and soju.

Halfway through the dinner Aisha excused herself to check on Andy. Toni joined her. In the living area the guys were quickly realizing that alcohol was a very bad choice. Sayora was drunk and acting obnoxious.

"We should play truth or dare." She drunkenly announced.

Her proposal was vehemently denied. She didn't give up though. She got up from her seat beside Hoseok and straddled Jungkook. She licked Jungkook from the bottom of his neck to his ear then spoke loudly. "Play with me and I will make you feel better than those stupid twins could."

Jungkook stared at her in disgust and made to push her off of him but a teary eyed Hoseok lifted her off and carried her to his room.

Hoseok slammed the door before setting her down.

"What the hell was that?"

Sayora smiled. "Trying to get them to play the game. What did it look like?"

"It looked to me and everyone else that you were trying to screw the maknae." Hoseok answered angrily.

"aww. Don't be angry Hobi, baby. You're my number one. I just want them to like me too." She pouted.

Hoseok scoffed. "Is one mans attention not enough for you?"

She laughed at him. "Of course it is. If it's from the right one."

A tear fell down Hoseok's face as he turned away from her and left the room.

Sayora shrugged at his departure and turned on the tv.

Hoseok returned to the living area as the final member vacationing group made an appearance. Hoseok took a seat beside Jimin as Namjoon yelled for Aisha.

"Aisha! Your brother is here."

Hoseok sat on the couch trying to hold in his tears as the others around him had a happy reunion with the twins' brother.

He lost himself in thought. His mind jumping back and forth from the women he met and liked to the women he walked away from. Which one of them is the real her.

He thought back to one of the evenings they'd spent together after learning her true identity.

~FLASHBACK~

The guys had decided to go out to dinner so that Hoseok and Sayora could have a whole night to themselves. Sayora made a steak dinner while Hoseok was put in charge of a movie selection.

Over dinner they laughed as each of them told their funny stories of mishaps that happened on stage, on sets, etc.. After dinner Sayora asked Hoseok for a dance.

Hoseok pulled her close after she set up the music and let out a low chuckle at the awkwardness of the height difference. He lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

He held her that night as if she was the most precious gift he'd ever received. The idea of a movie forgotten as they got lost in each other.

~END OF FLASHBACK~ 

Hoseok didn't feel the tears falling down his face. He didn't hear the worried voices of those he called family. His mind lost to his own grief.

A part of him wanted to believe that this new behavior she's exhibiting all revolves around the crap with Julie. He so desperately wants to believe the girl he was falling for is real.  
Unfortunately a bigger part of him the part not blinded and deafened by emotions knows the truth. The girl he was falling for was a mask and Sayora decided to show her true self.

His mind slowly cleared and he became alert to his surroundings again. The first thing he registered was that only him and the six other members of BTS were in the room. The second thing her noticed was they all stared at him with worry and sadness. 

Before any of them could speak he turned to Yoongi. "Did you tell Aisha what happened?"

Yoongi frowned and blinked at Hoseok. "No, not yet."

Hoseok sighed. "Good. Don't." He turned his attention to Jungkook. "Don't tell Andy either."

"I can't not tell my girlfriend, Hyung. It will hurt worse if she finds out some other way." Jungkook protested.

"Why are you protecting Sayora? She was out of line." Namjoon spoke angrily.

Hoseok shook his head. "I'm not protecting her. I'm worried about the twins. Especially Andy. No offense Yoongi, but I think Aisha is the stronger of the two. Even before learning Andy's story I felt Andy was the softer more easily broken of the two. To be honest I'm afraid that Andy would forgive her and get hurt worse." He explained.

"What about you?" Jin asked. "We know your hurting."

"I am hurting. A lot." Hoseok smiled sadly. "But, I will be okay. I have my family. I have my friends. People who love me truly." 

Jimin grimaced distastefully. "What do we do about Sayora?"

Everyone looked at Jimin. They all knew how much he had liked Sayora. She was his favorite star. So preoccupied with all the drama no one thought to ask him how he was feeling about everything. 

Jimin saw everyone's faces and started laughing. He knew what they were thinking. "I'm good guys. She was a disappointment but it's cool. So what do we do?"

Hoseok surprised everyone. "She is still with us until the authorities can arrest Julie. So we stick with the plan Detective Parker created. Once the situation is resolved we walk. Never look back."

"Well...um...well." Jin stuttered. "That was... That was a little colder than we expected from our Eternal Hope, but okay."

They talked and joked around a little longer to lighten the mood before separating for the night.

Hoseok crashed on one of the couches in the living room with Jimin. He smiled softly to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Happy that he had people who loved him to help heal his hurting heart.


	24. Chapter 22

Andy and Toni were the first to wake. Andy was gazing out at the Singapore skyline sipping her coffee when her friend approached her.

"Hey, Toni. Didn't know you stayed."

"Yeah." Toni chuckled. "Aisha said it was cool when I told her about my disastrous meeting with my girlfriends parents."

Andy gave a sympathetic smile in response and took another sip of coffee."

"Judging by your not chipper self I take it you know Sayora tried to seduce your boyfriend last night." Toni stated.

Andy's head whipped around so fast she felt her neck pop. She searched her friends face in hope it was a joke. Not seeing any sign of amusement she placed her cup on the table and quickly walked off. 

If she stopped for a second and thought her feet would have dragged her to Sayora's room where a bloody fight would have ensued. Instead her thoughts went straight to Jungkook. All she wanted to do was give him a better memory of this vacation than what happened last night.

Andy entered the room quietly locking the soor as she gazed at her boyfriends sleeping form on the bed.

He was splayed on his back. His bare chest on display as the blanket was bunched around his waist. One of his legs sticking out revealing he was only wearing underwear.

Andy slowly walked towards the bed. Her eyes never straying from the man laying there. She bent down to grab his t-shirt off the floor where he dropped it and quickly traded it for the hoodie she was wearing.

That left her in Jungkook's shirt and her lacy boy shorts as she crawled up the bed until she was straddling her boyfriend. She ghosted her lips over his chest and shoulders.

Andy left soft kisses along his collarbone and neck while whispering his name to wake him up. Nothing. Not a single response even when she moved her hips.

She figured she'd try one more tactic before just letting him sleep. She bit his earlobe and sucked it into her mouth. Letting go she whispered in his ear. "Kookie, wake up and take me."

Before she could finish saying take me she was on her back with a very awake Kookie staring down at her. He grinded down as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

She unashamedly let out a loud breathy moan. He was most definitely awake. He broke the kiss and leaned up looking down at her. A smirk on his face as he noticed his shirt.

He aggressively pulled his shirt off of her before once again connecting her lips with his. His hand slid down to her waist eliciting another moan. He took advantage by kissing her deeper.

It was almost 9 am by the time Andy and Jungkook graced everyone with their presence. They look at the couple with knowing eyes.

"Tell us that was a stupid video you were laughing at." Taehyung challenged.

Andy grinned at Tae. "Sure, but it would be a lie."

"What time are we leaving?" Jungkook asked changing the subject.

"9:30" Aisha answered.

"Aisha, do you and Andy need clothes?" Toni asked.

Aisha looked at her friend confused. "What's wrong with our clothes?"

"It's hot outside and the two of you are in hoodies and sweats." Toni laughed.

Aisha bit her lip and looked down. "This is what we normally wear. I don't have any other clothes. We can't borrow yours you're to tall."

"A 6 foot 8 basketball player's clothes on two 5 foot 6 girls won't work." Andy laughed. "Come on Aisha. I...um...have some other clothes." 

Andy turned to walk back to her room. She'd rather wear her hoodie but she knew Toni wouldn't relent.

"Shit." Aisha groaned following her sister.

Aisha groaned again looking at all of Andy's clothes spread out in front of her. The only clothing style the girls had in common was hoodies. Once you get away from those they are very different.

Andy tends to dress more emo and goth while Aisha prefers colorful yoga wear. Luckily for Aisha a pair of leggings and a tank top made their way into Andy's luggage.

10 minutes later the girls were back in the living area. Aisha in the leggings and tank top. Andy in a band t-shirt that looked like a dog clawed at it and leather pants.

The girls were a hell of a lot thinner than anyone thought. Toni's jaw dropped at the sight of Andy and Aisha. "Why'd we break up? And hell Andalise why didn't we date?"

Andy gave Toni a weird look. "I'm not into females."

Toni laughed and winked.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Andy changed the subject. "Shall we go?"

Everyone made their way down t the lobby to meet up with the rest of the vacationing party to spend a fun filled day at Universal Studios. Sayora cornered Andy in the elevator. "Did you have sex with Kookie cause you were jealous of me and him?" She smirked.

Andy cocked a brow at Sayora. "Nope. I fucked my boyfriend to erase the trauma that something like you would have inflicted on his nightmares." She answered loudly. "No worries Yora I promise your not even a fleeting thought in his mind."

The elevator opened before Sayora could make a retort. Sayora fumed as everyone passed her leaving the elevator either laughing at her or pushing passed. Even a hurting Hoseok laughed.

Sayora seethed as she watched everyone converse happily as they left the hotel joyously announcing what they were looking forward to.


	25. Chapter 23

Universal was a great time. The guys and the twins spent the day acting foolish to keep Hoseok laughing. The group rode everything they could. Some tried to back out and weren't allowed.

Sayora tried most of the day quietly fuming. Andy's response in the elevator and everyone's laughter had her waging a silent war in her mind.

Her silence wouldn't last however. Back in the hotel suite she began to try and affect Andy. Sayora knew she was playing a dangerous game but she couldn't seem to stop herself. 

Everyone was relaxing peacefully in the living area when Sayora spoke for the first time since the elevator incident. "Andy, you said this morning you slept with Jungkook to erase me from his memory. Do you plan on offering that same service to the rest of BTS?"

Andy whom was laying on the floor with her head on Jungkook's lay sighed and remained silent.

Sayora chuckled. "Cat got your tongue? Let me ask again. Will you offer the same service to the others? Yoongi being the exception of course, he already has a personal whore."

That got a reaction out of Andy. Just not the one Sayora wanted. Instead Andy lunged off the floor to tackle her twin from attacking. "She's not worth it Aisha. Let it go."

Aisha glared at her sister and pushed her away. She spat at Sayora as she sat back down beside Yoongi.

Andy went to walk passed Sayora to go to the kitchenette when the latter grabbed her hand. Everyone in the room inhaled a sharp breath when Andy's body went rigid.

"Let me go, Yora." She ordered her voice low.

"I'm not scared of you Andalise. Now answer my question. Will you whore yourself for the sake of BTS?"

Andy ripped her arm out of Sayora's grip and wrapped her fingers around her throat lifting her out her seat. Looking down at Sayora while she spoke. "I am only going to say this once." 

Sayora tried to peel off the fingers wrapping her throat. Eyes wide. She was finally terrified. Andy was slowly crushing her wind pipe. Tears flowing down her face as she stared at her former best friend. 

"You will leave me the fuck alone or so help me God I will call Julie my fucking self and give to her. Nod if you understand."

Sayora nodded rapidly and crumpled to the floor when Andy released her. The only sound in the room was her sobs. "You don't know my life. You and Aisha don't live my hell." She cried. 

Andy spun and stared down at the girl on the floor incredulously. "What hell Sayora? What hell do you live?"

 

"Stalkers, paparazzi, having to be the perfect child. Not having real friends. Being in this business doesn't exactly allow for real friends or love."

Andy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Did you lose every brain cell in your head?"

Sayora was getting angry again. "You don't get it. I don't have it easy like you and your siblings do. My career is failing. Studios don't want me. My fame is flaming out. Celebrities don't want to talk or be seen with me. Yet you and Aisha who are nobodies seem to have famous people everywhere kissing your ass. It's not fair."

"I don't know where to start with this stupid excuse you just gave for your atrocious behavior and attitude."

"It's not stupid. They are all valid." Sayora spat.

"They aren't valid." Andy yelled. "You had friends. Two best friends who would have waged wars through hell for you. You had a chance at love and you literally tried to fuck him over. What you are going through you brought on yourself. You're sobbing on the floor justifying your shitty circumstances that you freaking caused. Everyone has hardships Sayora. You character is determined by how you work through and overcome them."

"You always did think you were better than me." Sayora yelled back.

Andy groaned and dropped onto a chair. "I've never in my life thought that I was better than you or anyone else."

"My life...." Sayora tried to yell again.

Andy cut her off. "Is the life you chose. Some people choose the cards they're dealt. Others no choice and have to fight to adapt. Doesn't make any side greater or lesser than the other."

Andy stood and left the living area. The sound of a door slamming echoed seconds later. Sayora glanced at the people staring silently.

Her eyes found Aisha. "You understand where I'm coming from, right?"

Aisha snorted. "No..." Sayora tried to speak again but Aisha held up her hand. "I don't care to listen to anymore of your excuses. Andy wasn't wrong. I'm finished."

Sayora crawled to Aisha. "Please listen..."

Aisha cut her off again. "I said I was finished. I'm not as forgiving as my sister. When this whole stalker situation is over I never want to see you again."

Aisha nudged Sayora back so she could stand and just like Andy exited the room. Everyone else soon following suit. 

Only Sayora remained.


	26. Chapter 24

The rest of the week long trip to Singapore was drama free. They went to a couple beaches, the zoo. They went go kart racing and sight seeing.

Back home in Seoul the guys chose to spend the rest of their time at the house Andy gave them. The twins' brother Mac joined them.

Mac was amazed at the secret life his older sister had. He never knew what Andy did when she left the states. Turns out Aisha didn't either.

The first week back in Korea the siblings tried to figure it out. They even solicited the guys but no matter how hard they tried they learned nothing.

Following the week of prodding for Andy's secrets she began to leave the house before anyone woke and wouldn't return until late at night.

It was Monday the last week of the guys' vacation. Andy was on her way out but got stopped by Hoseok and Jungkook.

"Leaving early again?" Hoseok asked in the dark from the couch.

Andy jumped and screeched. "Damn it, Hobi! You scared the hell out of me." She grabbed her chest.

"Feeling guilty, Love?" Jungkook whispered behind her.

"Holy shit!" She jumped again. "Stop scaring me."

Jungkook moved in front of her blocking her escape.

"What are you hiding Andy?" Hoseok asked.

Andy turned her eyes from Jungkook to focus on Hoseok. "N-nothing." She stuttered.

Hoseok frowned. "Take it from someone who learned the hard way about two faced people, what your doing isn't good."

"Really it's nothing." She looked back and forth between the two men and sighed. "Fine. Come with me and I'll show you."

She waited for the two guys to get ready and then led them to her car.

"Where are going?" Jungkook asked.

"Breakfast first." She answered aloof. 

Jungkook arched a brow. "You don't eat breakfast."

Andy ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Not for me." She groaned. "You'll see."

The rest of the short trip was silent. Jungkook and Hoseok's mind wandered to different secrets she could be hiding.

They sat in the car as Andy popped the trunk and ran into a restaurant only to return moments later with the restaurant staff loading the trunk with food. 

Back in the car Andy quietly drove to her next destination. The two guys watched as Andy stopped at an orphanage and staff came to retrieve the food. 

Once the trunk was emptied Andy parked and turned towards the guys. "I spend a lot of my time at the orphanage with the kids. I teach them dance and play around with them." She explained.

"Why keep it a secret? Kook was thinking you had another man." Hoseok stated.

Andy laughed. "It's a stupid reason. I don't want to deal with the teasing from Aisha." She paused and stared at Jungkook. "As for another man. Kookie, you are the only person I've ever liked. I'm sorry for acting suspect."

Jungkook smiled his beautiful bunny smile and kissed her cheek.

The trio made their way into the orphanage. Andy explained that it was a special day. They were going to Lotte World because it was a little boy's birthday.

Jungkook and Hoseok spent the day observing the way Andy interacted with the children. They couldn't help but smile at the obvious adoration the kids showed the women.

Hoseok couldn't stop the ping of jealousy he felt for the maknae. The boy was just 21 and already found perfection. Would he ever find that for himself? 'You're a lucky man Kookie.' He thought.

After the fun day at Lotte World the guys watched again as Andy ran into a restaurant and had her car loaded with food.

She got back behind the wheel. "Last stop and then I will treat you beautiful people to dinner." She smiled and put the car in drive. She stopped in front of a homeless shelter and waited for staff to help unload the food.

As they drove off to the restaurant they were going to eat at Hoseok asked. "You do this everyday?"

"Not everyday, no. I try to do it as much as I can. When I'm not around I pay to have food delivered to the orphanage. I spend as much time as I can there when I'm in Seoul. When I can't it's usually because I am participating in dance showcases or teaching in dance workshops."

Jungkook picked up on the usually which meant not always. "Usually?"

Andy glanced at Jungkook quickly because of the suspicious tone. "I do spend some of my time with Yugyeom. Or I try to. It really depends on his schedule. He's been my best friend since we were 13." 

"We've know you for over 2 years now. Thinking about it, I don't think any of us know your birthday." Hoseok queried.

Andy glanced at Hoseok in the rear view mirror. "Aisha and I were born in 98."

Hoseok laughed. "Vague. Day? Month?"

"Well there are 12 months in a year and we were born 3 1/2 minutes a part on a day during one of those months." Andy answered. 

Hoseok laughed until he cried his stomach was hurting. Jungkook didn't say much.

After dinner the trio went back to the house. Hoseok bounded into the house all smiles and cheerful. upon seeing Aisha cuddled on the couch with a napping Yoongi he bee lined straight to her. 

"Aisha, when were you and Andy born?" He asked.

Aisha furrowed her brows. "98"

Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Day? Month?"

Aisha looked from Hoseok to Andy and Jungkook by the door and back again. "Well there are 12 months in a year. I was born 3 1/2 minutes later on a day falling in one of those months." 

Hoseok groaned while Andy chuckled. He spotted Mac by the kitchen and went to ask him. "Mac, when were your sisters born?"

Mac blinked at Hoseok. "98 why?"

Hoseok groaned again. "Seriously! What day? What month?"

Mac looked past Hoseok to his sisters who were standing side by side arms folded across their chests glaring at him. He gulped and looked back at Hoseok. "Well...um... they don't celebrate their birthday ever. But I guess I can tell you. If you use the knowledge to celebrate though it's your funeral. They were born on... one of the days that fall on one of the months of a year."

Hoseok screeched. "Seriously!"

Yoongi sat up and looked around. "Ahh!! They were born September 1st 1998. Same day as our Jungkookie."

Both girls rotated around to stare at Yoongi. He stared back. "What? I saw your passport."

"Thank you!" Hoseok said loudly. "Why is it a secret?" 

Aisha looked down at the floor. "September 1st was the day Charlie hurt Andy." She said softly.

Andy walked away and left to her room. Well Jungkook's. She was just sleeping there for now.


	27. Chapter 25

Sayora spent the remaining weeks of the guys time off alone. One would think that a person would use that time to reflect on themselves. To understand why they lost the people surrounding them.

She did use her time to reflect. She also used the time to solidify her belief that everyone around her was at fault for the tragedy her life had become.

if it wasn't for her cousin Mark being friends with the twin's older sisters. Sayora wouldn't have met them. If she had never met them she wouldn't have to live with the nightmares that sometimes plague her of their 11th birthday. Because of that horrific incident she wound up on Julie's radar.

Just when she began to think things were starting to go her way they failed. She knew a relationship with a K-Pop idol would never be accepted by the powers that controlled her life, but she thought she could have a silver of love. Even though she knew it would end she didn't expect it to end because of the twins.

Yes she blamed them for her break up. It started when she learned the twins were friends with BTS. Followed by two weeks of getting ignored by one of them. Culminating in the huge fight with Hoseok. 

That's were the anger and hate started to fill her towards the twins. How dare she get ignored when it was her love for the girl that led her down this route to protect. She got ignored and discarded for a boyband. Making it worse was the fact her boyfriend didn't feel a silver of loyalty to his girlfriend. No, his loyalty was to them.

Sayora and Hoseok might have made up from their fight after Andy left but her anger and hate only burned hotter and became a raging inferno. She knew she crossed the line in Singapore but she didn't think she was wrong.

She wanted the twins to hurt. She needed them to hurt after causing so much misery to her life. Would she have actually slept with Jungkook? Yes, yes she would have. Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, Jin, and Namjoon too just to see the pain and agony on the twins' faces.

She wouldn't have regretted it either. What she didn't think of was Hoseok's feelings. Honestly she wasn't expecting him to hurt. In the celebrity world at least hers anyway, sex with each others friends and partners is a normal thing. 

She wasn't a blushing virgin. Love relationships might not be acceptable by her manager parents but that didn't stop her from indulging in pleasure discreetly. Minus the nobody twins she was friends with everyone else she knew indulged in that behavior. So why did it upset her boyfriend so much? 

Was he afraid that he wouldn't be granted permission to join? Ludacris. If her proposal had been accepted she would have made him understand it was for gratification purposes. For revenge. She would have enjoyed it for pleasure not for emotions. 

He didn't let her explain though. Instead he once again showed her where his loyalty lied. With them. Those twins.

Andy humiliated her with that comment in the elevator. Everyone laughed at her. Her! Sayora Tuan world known superstar. The inferno of hate exploded into a full fledge volcano at the moment.

She hated everyone and everything. Her life was in shambles and it was all their fault. Those twins. Two nobodies took everything.

When this Julie business was over she'd get them. They would pay. Andy will pay!


	28. Final Letter

My Dearest Sayora,

I want to offer my condolences on your circle dwindling to ZERO. To be honest you brought it upon yourself.

I am beyond overjoyed to have a front seat view of your predicament. When little girls play with fire they get burned. You've tested those limits for too long and finally caught flame.

Did you really believe all your illicit endeavors would be swept under a rug without consequence? Skeletons are always discovered.

Parties and sordid events always lead to devastating aftermaths. Yours definitely did when you not only allowed but filmed a situation that destroyed an innocent soul.

I will be the ferryman to take your soul to hell.  
Sweet Nightmares Princess,  
Your Judge, Jury, and Executioner  
P.S. I'll be seeing you soon. xoxoxo


	29. Chapter 26

BTS were back to work for the first time in a month. They'd also be seeing Sayora for the first time since Singapore.

The guys had a meeting scheduled with PD-Nim before heading to the practice room so they still had time before seeing the celebrity.

They filed into the office and quickly grabbed a seat. After a very short and clipped greeting PD-Nim got down to business. "For the next couple of hours you will go over your choreography that you've been working on. After lunch we will begin the dance practice videos. Tomorrow you are scheduled for your photo shoot as well as the music video promo's. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday are scheduled for the music video itself. Saturday you are flying to Japan for the awards show on Sunday. Any questions?" 

The seven men shook their heads no. PD-Nim dismissed all except Jungkook, Yoongi, and Hoseok. PD-Nim smiled as the others made their exit. The smile dropped as soon as the doors closed. 

Hoseok fidgeted nervously. "A-are we in trouble?" 

The three of them sat silently as PD-Nim took a lot of deep breaths before speaking. "Trouble doesn't even begin to cover it. Yoongi let's start with you."

Yoongi nodded and swallowed hard.

"2 years ago you came to me asking permission to date and I quote quite possiblythe love of my life. After a lot of fighting and debating I agreed." 

He paused and turned his attention to Jungkook. "You gave me a similar speech recently about the woman you love. The American choreographer."

Jungkook looked to Yoongi before nodding.

"I take it that you haven't been keeping up with the celebrity gossip." He raised his hand for silence when they tried to speak. "To fill you in Sayora Tuan is claiming a sordid affair exists between her and Yoongi. She's been posting pictures of bruises claiming Jungkook and Hoseok hurt her when she rejected them." 

Hoseok jumped to his feet face flushed red with anger. "Bullshit! There's not an ounce of truth to any of that." 

"Hoseok sit down. I know it's all crap. The three of you are here because of the backlash these accusations are causing on social media. I'm not accusing you of any negative and disgusting behavior. Yoongi, your girlfriend is combating this situation as we speak. Jungkook and Hoseok the day she claimed you hurt her you were captured in multiple pictures and videos at Lotte World with groups of kids and the choreographer. This will blow over. You three will be cleared. But we had to inform you."

After some minutes of reassurance and apologies the three men made their way to the practice studios to break the news to the other members.


	30. The Breaking News

~BREAKING CELEBRITY NEWS~

Worldwide Super Star Sayora Tuan took the social media world by storm this week. First she claimed to be in a secret relationship with K-POP Idol Min Yoongi from BTS.

Fans of the K-POP super group know Min Yoongi one of BTS' rappers is in a relationship with dancer Aishanna Sorenson. The couple met 2+ years ago when BTS used her studio Metronome Arts to write, produce, record, and choreograph their album. 

To say their fans who are known as ARMY were disappointed at the news of one of their Idols being a lying cheating snake is an understatement.

ARMYs felt devastated and betrayed.

But wait gossip fans. If that wasn't enough fuel for a fire the actress ignited it with gasoline. Jeon Jungkook and Jung Hoseok were accused of physical assault when she rebuffed their romantic advances.

All is not lost though dear readers. Turns out the perfect Princess Sayora Tuan is a liar liar pants on fire. Videos have been posted to every social media site of our not goody two shoes Princess participating in many NSFW scenarios. Not to mention photos and videos negating her claims of assault. Not only were the two innocent men out and about in Seoul with their choreographer Andalise Sorenson but videos of Sayora harming herself in her home surfaced on the great Worldwide web.

Due to the outrage Sayora Tuan's Oscar nominations have been pulled. The next two movies she was cast as the lead for are now recasting her role.

Looks like her candle burned out and no one wants to re light it.

That's all for today's Breaking Celebrity News. Remember to like, subscribe, and follow.

Let us know your thoughts on Sayora and all Celebrity news at facebook.com/celebrityscoop.com or twitter.com/dirtycelebritynews.


	31. Chapter 27

It has been 6 days since the BTS verses Sayora scandal took the world by storm. The loyal fans on both sides breaking the internet with the feuding war.

The evidence proving Sayora's lies worked to salvage BTS' standing in the industry. At least business wise they weren't losing contracts. Socially however was a different story.

Hoseok was a walking cluster junk of emotions. Alone he felt anger, rage, hate. He felt maniacal and homicidal. He cursed luck, the cosmos, everything he could think of for putting her in his path. His eyes for laying eyes on her. His mind for registering she was attractive. His heart for wanting her.

Around the guys he felt guilt. If he never would have laid eyes on her the guys wouldn't be in this mess, They'd be laughing, merry, happy. The guilt so strong he often found himself in tears.

The other members didn't blame him for any of the events happening but he did. Even the managers and PD-Nim were on his side. No matter the support he had though he couldn't break free of the guilt and emotions. 

Sayora had planned to walk in to the practice studio the day after the scandalous news hit the media with her head held high and a victorious smile on her face. She'd honestly believed her plan was fool proof. 

The plan however took a drastic turn and backfired. How the hell was she supposed to know that the two idiots Hoseok and Jungkook were at Lotte World and captured on video?

She was losing everything because of them. Now she was trying to find a way out of the mess. The studios refused to listen to her excuses that everything was fake.

Sayora cried and fought on the phone for hours, No one willing to listen to her tale of being framed. Oscar nominations pulled. Jobs lost. She even lost her CoverGirl endorsement.

If her plan to hurt the guys backfiring wasn't enough she had to receive another letter. A letter she didn't understand. How is SHE bringing her own downfall?

The parties she hosted or attended never had any devastating aftermaths. If they did for anyone else how was that her problem? Sure, things get wild and out of hand but that's what happens at a successful party. 

Definitely not her problem or fault. However what she did consider a problem was BTS, the twins, and Julie. She'd take them all down. She just has to figure out how.


	32. Chapter 28

The 7th day after the scandal broke Sayora felt confident of the plan she'd come up with. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before smiling and setting off. 

First part of her plan was to convince the boss BTS that she's as much a victim as the precious boys she truly, truly loves.

Step two of course involved those precious boys a video recording pin and some comprising positions she could use against them. 

Step three using said blackmail to hurt the twins and post to social media. She could already smell the victory it was making her giddy with excitement.

'Settle down.' she told herself. 'Let's take it step by step.' Smile in place in anticipation she opened the dorm door.

Her smile fell at the sight that greeted her on the other side of the door. Andy. "What do you want?"

Andy chuckled and walked in uninvited causing Sayora to step back. "Is that any way to greet a friend? Thought you were raised with manners."

Sayora glared as her 'friend' got comfortable on the couch. Through gritted teeth she asked again. "What do you want?"

Unfazed Andy looked at her nails. "To chat." She shrugged.

"We have nothing to chat about." Sayora snapped.

Andy looked up at Sayora all traces of friendliness gone. "Oh, but we do Yora we really, really do. Now sit."

Sayora sat. Not because she was told to or scared. She sat because she wanted to. "I'm sitting. Happy?"

"Nothing about this situation makes me happy. I want to start with what led you to do this."

"This?"

Andy pursed her lips. "Don't be coy, Sayora. The affair with Yoongi and the allegations against Kook and Hobi."

Time to put my acting skills to use. Sayora thought. "That wasn't me, Andy. I admit what I did to Jungkook in Singapore was wrong. And even that wouldn't have happened if he didn't give me mixed signals." She started the tears. "I, I was mad at you a-and he was flirty. But I, I would never do something like this. You-you know me Andy." She finished with a sob.

She looked at Andy's stricken face through her tears. Almost bursting with laughter at her stupid gullible friend. Well ex-friend.

"I can't believe you were nominated for an Oscar. That performance was terrible." Andy sighed. "I would guarantee based off that, that the rumors of you screwing your way to the top were true." 

Sayora's fake sobs died instantaneously as she glared at the women she once considered friend.

"Now let's try the truth, Yora." Andy demanded. " Willingly or I can beat it out of you. Your life being shit, Hating me and Aisha, does not give you the right to fuck over those men."

All thoughts of acting gone. Her plan forgotten. "That's why!" She yelled. "You and Aisha care more about dick than you do me."

Andy stood. "Seriously! Fuck you. We cared Sayora. We most definitely cared. Do you want to know how much? Do you?" Andy screamed.

Sayora swallowed. "Y,Y, yes." She stuttered.

Andy boxed Sayora in against the wall. "Aisha was on the first plane here for you. Not Yoongi, YOU! She couldn't take my plane because I used it to fly to New York. Do you know what is New York Sayora?" 

Sayora shook her head no staring up at Andy.

"Charlie. Charlie is in New York. I went to Charlie to get all the information I could on Julie to help you. I put myself back in his sights for you." Andy growled. 

This time the tears were for real. "I, I didn't know." 

Andy punched the wall and pushed away. "Of course you fucking didn't. We weren't kissing your STD ridden ass. Aisha told you we were here for you. An absolutely amazing and wonderful man wanted to love you but no that wasn't good enough. You needed ALL eyes on you. WE tried to help you and fucked us all over."

"Andy, I'm sorry. I'm so very..." 

"Save it. I don't fucking care. We're done here. Retract everything you said against Hobi, Kook, and Yoong. You have 24 fucking hours or I will come back and the only conversation we will be having is my fists meeting every part of your lying body they can."

Andy spat at Sayora and turned to open the door.

"Julie!"


	33. Chapter 29- The Final Chapter

{~"Julie!"~}

"I'm surprised to see you Andalise. I would have figured with all her lies and bullshit you and your sister would have left her in the dust." Julie spoke pushing into the dorm.

"We are. I had a few things to settle."

Julie chuckled. "I understand." She turned her eyes to Sayora. "How about you take a seat Ms. Tuan. You too Ms. Sorenson."

Both women took a seat on separate chairs. "I'm not scared of you Julie." Sayora snarked. "I only testified against Charles because I had to."

Julie laughed and took a seat on the couch. "This has nothing to do with that good for nothing rapist ass. No sweetheart this is all about you. Sayora Lynn Tuan."

Sayora scoffed. "I don't even know you. So how can anything have to with me?"

"You held a party 2 years ago. I..."

"I hold a lot of parties lady. Be more specific." Sayora spoke cutting Julie off.

Julie took a deep breathe. Her patience waning. "In Malibu. You called it a wrap party. The wrap party to end all wrap parties to be exact."

"So." Sayora responded bored.

"You invited your 14 year old co-star."

"I invited all the actors and actresses. What about it?"

"What happened at that party?" Julie questioned.

"The same thing that happens at every party. Where are you going with this?" 

"Enlighten me with your party details." Julie demanded. 

Sayora groaned. "Why the hell does it matter? Drinking, dancing, games, sex."

Julie leaned forward. Now we are getting somewhere. "Elaborate on the sex."

Sayora rolled her eyes. "Sex. When a man and man, woman and woman, man and woman whatever do the naked tango. Don't you know what sex is."

Julie stood and stalked over to Sayora. A loud smack sounded in the room. Sayora's cheek an angry red color.

Andy sat as witness to the whole debacle. When Julie wasn't paying attention she dialed her brother in law and left the phone on call.

Sayora jumped to her feet. "The hell!"

Julie pushed Sayora back down. "Stop with your fucking games. What happened with the 14 year old?"

"She drank and fucked, okay?" Sayora admitted.

Andy inhaled in shock. Being disgusted by Sayora was nothing new at this point, but Oh! my God.

Sayora cut her angry glare to Andy. "Don't be so shocked. Teenagers do it all the time. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal." Julie spoke. "Is it wasn't consensual. You filmed it."

"She didn't fucking say no!"

"Oh! My God, Yora!" Andy exclaimed. 

"Fuck you Andalise. It happens. Hell it happened to me. It's the industry." Sayora snapped.

"No, You don't get to blame the industry for being a sick fuck. The industry didn't do it. You did." Andy responded.

"What's the 14 year old to you anyway?" Sayora turned back to Julie.

"My niece. She tried to kill herself after your party."

Sayora shrugged. She really didn't care. The girls life has no relevance to her. She pushed up off the chair and walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

Everything after that happened quickly. Julie pulled a gun and aimed it at Sayora's back. Andy jumped and moved. Detective Parker and his agents busted into the room.

2 gunshots rang through the air simultaneously. Julie slumped in a chair lifelessly a bullet in her head. Detective Parker called for a ambulance.

Falling to his knees he cried for the girl on the floor. Her blood staining the carpet. "Andy! Come on Andy." 

 

*************

A/N:  
Hey readers let me know what you think of the story. I would love to answer any questions you may have.


	34. Epilogue

The guys and Aisha had finally made it back to the dorms after a long day of shooting their latest music video. The van was filled with laughter and joking around until they stopped and noticed an ambulance parked outside.

Namjoon glanced worriedly at the others before hastily opening the door and exiting. Many possible scenarios played through his head.

He managed 4 steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jin nodding at him as if silently stating he's with him. 

Together they walked towards the back of the ambulance to see what the situation was. No matter the scenarios they thought of nothing prepared them for what it really was. 

Namjoon's eyes widened as his brain took in the scene. Sayora was curled in on herself sitting on the curb crying Andy's name on repeat and a filled black body bag on a stretcher a few feet away. 

He felt Jin let go and heard his feet as Jin raced back to stop the others from witnessing what the two of them saw. Tears filled his eyes as he turned to do the same.

Too late. Neither him nor Jin were fast enough. He stood frozen in as he watched the faces of his group and Aisha contort in shock and anguish.

He remained paralyzed as he watched Yoongi and Jungkook assess the situation and lock their eyes on the crying woman on the curb. He wanted to go to them. Comfort them even though he himself wanted to rage. He wanted to stop them from doing something they would regret but he couldn't. 

"Andy! I'm so, so sorry." Sayora sobbed. "Oh! God I'm sorry."

Jungkook growled and moved only to be stopped by Yoongi. "Kook, don't." Yoongi spoke softly. 

Aisha was being physically held down by Jimin, Taehyung and Jin. She was crying hysterically in her grief. Hoseok wasn't any better on the ground sobbing into his arms.

Namjoon couldn't help but feel that the scene playing around him was worse than any horror movie scene. Watching the people he loved, the people who became his family slowly crumble in agony was sapping his strength.

Sayora's constant cries finally broke him. No longer frozen Namjoon jerked forward. He was stopped from moving towards Sayora by another hand clasping onto his shoulder. He turned his head glare on his face to see the hand belonged to Detective Parker. "Detective." He acknowledged through gritted teeth.

Detective Parker gave a sad smile. "I'm going to need you all to leave. You can't be here right now. This is a crime scene."

"Wh-what?"

"You guys can't be here right now." Parker repeated.

Namjoon watched Parker walk away towards the open door of the ambulance. He turned back towards his family. How was he supposed to get them to leave?

He managed to get as far as Jungkook when Sayora's shrill cries filled the air again. His legs gave out and he collapsed as another voice rang through the air.

"Stop crying and apologizing you stupid twit. Nothing is going to change."

Everyone jerked their heads towards the ambulance. Watching as it bounced from movement inside. They stared in disbelief as a pair of feet hit the pavement. 

"A-Andy?" Aisha cried.

The feet which had begun moving away from them stopped and turned. They watched as Andy slowly came into view.

Andy was immediately embraced by eight bodies. It took a few moments for them to register the cry of pain from the girl they just minutes ago believed was dead.

When released they took notice of her appearance. Gone was the hoodie she normally wears. Instead she was in a tank top with her left upper arm bandaged. Blood staining her face and white hair.

"You're - You're alive!" Aisha stuttered out.

Andy smiled. "Yeah. But getting shot hurts like hell." 

"Who shot you?" Aisha demanded.

Andy's smile fell. "Julie. I got in the way of her killing Yora."

Andy watched as Aisha processed the information. Face contorting from relief to rage. "You almost died protecting that good for nothing waste of space!" Aisha spat. 

"No. I was trying to stop Julie from ruining her life. Her niece was a victim of Sayora and she was seeking revenge. I didn't want her to be a victim too. I wasn't fast enough." Andy explained.

"If you were any faster it wouldn't be a grazed bullet wound it would be a death shot." Parker explained as he walked to the group.

Before any more questions could be asked Parker pulled Andy away. Everyone refused to leave without Andy but they did wait in the van.

Answers could wait. Andy was alive and they were still a whole family. Together and complete they would move on and let go of the woman who was stalked because of the sins she committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : A beautiful story has come to an end. How did you guys like it. Let me know in the comments. And stay tuned you never know what might happen next.
> 
> Love you guys. Thank you for your support.


End file.
